Stay Mine
by RKOCena19
Summary: Sequel to 'Always Mine'. After a tragic accident, John Cena had betrayed his fiance, Randy Orton who sent him packing. Six months later, Randy finds him pregnant and he wants John to come back to him. Is the baby his? Or is it his stepbrother's? SLASH Randy/John/Dwayne Mpreg
1. Finding John

One year later

"Isn't marriage a great thing to have? And doesn't it make you think of the greater things in life?" Randy Orton said as he was watching his best friend, Chris Jericho-Brooks dancing with his remarried husband, Phil Brooks.

Randy could see that Chris and Phil both looked so happy to be together again and Randy smiled at the couple dancing on the floor.

"It is very disgusting at how they are so happy to be together," Jason 'Jay' Reso joked beside him.

Randy laughed brightly and glanced over at Jay who was taking a sip of red wine. "That is so very true, Jay," he grinned, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

Jay pulled a face of annoyance at him and Randy laughed again. Jay wasn't that far from being married as well, he was getting married to Adam Barrett's younger sister and he wasn't very pleased about it.

"Is Adam still trying to force you to marry his sister?" Randy asked with a teasing smile.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he is very determined for me to marry Nicole," Jay said, sighing and he shifted a little. "Adam really wants his sister to be around me and wants me to be a part of the family. Why would a brother arrange for his sister anyway? I just don't understand it at all."

"There are properly much more worse women or men for you to marry," Randy said, thinking of his past. "I am very sure of it, Jay."

Jay winced a little at him sadily. "Do you still have no word of John yet?" he asked, slowly taking another sip of his red wine.

Randy shook his head in frustration. "No, I have not," he said quietly. "Besides, I had only started to look for him. He will be sure to turn up anyway."

"Why the heck are you looking for him anyway, Randy?" Jay shook his head a little at his friend. "You really shouldn't go back down that road, Randy. Why don't you just forget about him? Just move on forward with your life. You would really be better off without that man."

Randy glanced over at him again very slowly. "I really do know that I am better off without him," he replied, folding his arms across his chest. "But I am not really looking for him to welcome him back into my life..."

Jay groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes again. "Then why in the bloody hell would you hire an investigator to find John, for goodness sake?" he tutted at him. "You really have to let go of the past, Randy. You really have to get over John. Please move on with your life, Randy."

Randy was very quiet for a long time and he bit his lip nervously. He really did want to know where John was and he knew that he shouldn't care about him; but he really did still care about John. He knew that he should be just forgetting about John, but he just couldn't do that.

"To be honest, I want to get some answers from him," Randy muttered very slowly. "I just really want to know that nothing has happened to John at all."

Jay raised an eyebrow at him in amusement and took another sip of his wine. "After what we had done to you, I can imagine that he is feeling very stupid." he said honestly. "And I wouldn't want to show my damned face if I was him."

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you are right, Jay..." he mumbled.

Why did he even care about John? Why was he even worried about him? And why the hell couldn't he get the older man out of his head?

For six months, they have been apart and all he could think about was John; even after what he had done to him...

Jay leaned beside Randy and rested his head on the younger man's shoulder gently. "Well, it is all really up to you anyway, Randy," he said, as he glanced around the room at the wedding reception. "Oh, great. Looks like Hunter Helmsley did actually come afterall. I didn't actually think taht he would have come. Guess I was wrong again like last time."

Hunter Helmsley was making his way through a crowd and a lot of people felt that he was very unapproachable because of his mean demeanor. And his only friends were Randy, Jay and Chris he didn't count on anyone else as his friends.

"I am sorry that I am very late, you guys," Hunter said politely as he approached the two younger men; he gazed over to the dance floor and he stopped when he was looking at Chris and Phil. "Well, how did the ceremony do, guys?"

"Oh, it was absolutely wonderful, Hunter!" Jay was being sarcastic. "It was all that they were hoping for again. Chris was just happy to be with Phil again."

Hunter chuckled very dryly. "That poor guy," he grinned mischievously. "Should I offer my condolences or my congratulations?"

Randy smiled softly. "Hey, guys, Phil is a very nice guy, remember?" he said. "Chris is very lucky guy to have someone like Phil."

Hunter glanced over to Jay with a teasing look in his eyes. "You're not that far from getting married yourself, right?" he chuckled softly at him.

Jay swore at him and gave him a middle finger. "Don't talk about it at Chris and Phil's wedding," he poured himself another glass of red wine. "I care about theirs more than mine."

Randy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he got it out of his pocket. He frowned at who he saw was calling. "Excuse me for a while, guys," he said. "I will have to take this call."

Hunter and Jay watched him wander out of the building and he answered the call.

"Austin," he said with a hoarse greeting.

"I think that I have found you John," his investigator, Steve Austin, said in his Texan accent.

Randy tensed up a little and his heart skipped a beat. "Where is he, Austin?" he asked quietly.

"He is in Houston and he is working in a diner here," Austin replied. "I can get you some photos and a full report for you by tomorrow afternoon."

"No, you don't have to, Austin," Randy shook his head quickly. "I can go there and I am already in Texas anyway. I can get to Houston in about a couple of hours."

"Should I tell my man to back off then?" Austin asked him.

Randy bit his lip tightly. "If it is John, I will know for sure. If it is not, I will tell you so that you can continue on with your investigation," Randy explained calmly. "I can go all by myself anyway."

A few hours later, Randy had pulled up at the coffee shop and wondered why John would work at a place like this.

He walked into the cafe and sat down at the fartherest table at the far side of the cafe. Randy glanced around and saw a waiter with his back to him, waiting at a table across the cafe. He knew that straightaway that it was John. It was most definitely him.

He saw John turn around and Randy turned extremely pale by the site of him.

What the fricking hell? Randy thought in shock.

There was no mistaking it. John was pregnant and he was very pregnant. He was even more pregnant than Phil by the looks of it.

Their eyes both met each other and John's eyes widened in shock at seeing Randy. John was suddenly looking at him with coldness and hatred. Randy watched in surprise as John turned away from him and quickly rushed through the kitchen doors, disappearing from his view.

Randy was sure as hell wasn't expecting to find John so heavily pregnant in a place like this.

Pregnant... Randy took a very slow, deep breath. Just how long had he been pregnant? He had to at least be about six or seven months pregnant. Possibly much more than that.

Dread and regret was going through his mind as he continued to be thinking about John.

If he was about seven months pregnant, then there was a possibility that it could be Randy's child...

Or that it could be his stepbrother's...

I hope you like this sequel! :) Who should be Randy's stepbrother in later chapters? :) 


	2. John and Randy

I know that some of you are confused about this story, but I will tell you what happened in this chapters! :) Don't forget that in the summary I did say there was an accident :/

John Cena got into the kitchen and got his apron off of him as quickly as he could, hanging it up with the other aprons. Why the hell is Randy here? he thought in confusion. Why the hell is he here now? It has been six months and he has been looking for me now?

John thought back to the accident a year ago, Randy was driving the car late one night and they were bickering. John was sure that they were fighting about Randy's father, Bob Orton and Randy had not been paying attention to the rood. That was when they collided badly with another car and they were rushed to the hospital. Randy had minor injuries, but John was in a serious condition and he, unfortunely, lost the baby. Randy blamed himself and John did also, growing hatred towards the younger man that he was supposed to love...

Then seven months again, John did something that he regretted and Randy found out a month after about it. Randy felt so betrayed by his fiance, so he sent him packing and John had not heard from him for over six months.

John shook his head sadily and wanted to get out of this place very quickly so that he could avoid seeing Randy.

"Hey, Johnny, are you okay?" Ted DiBiase, another waiter, asked, standing by the doorway with a look of concern on his face.

"Please close the door, Ted," he whispered as he gestured for Ted to come into the room.

Ted moved closer to him and his look of concern turned into a look of worry. "Hey, are you alright, John?" he asked again. "You don't look so good, John. Is it the baby again?"

Oh, hell no, John thought in horror. I had forgotten about the baby for a second and I know that Randy would have notice it anyway.

"Nope, I am not great at all, Ted," John was lying through his teeth, but he had to get away from there, away from Randy. "Can you please tell Lee that I have to leave?"

Ted frowned and sighed in frustration. "Lee is not going to like this at all, John," he said, shaking his head slowly. "You know what that man is about all of us missing work anyway."

"Then you can just tell him that I quit," John replied, making his way over to the alley exit. "Ted, if anyone in the diner asks about me- can you just say that you don't know anything about me?"

Ted's eyes widened in shock. "John, you aren't in any trouble, are you?" he asked in a panicked tone of voice.

"No, I am not in any trouble," he shook his head slowly. "It... it is just my ex, Ted. He is an asshole. And I have just saw that he was in the diner about a minute ago."

Ted nodded his head in understanding. "Go on then, John," he said. "I will take care of things here for you."

"Thank you very much, Ted," he whispered with a small smile and he rushed out of the back door.

When John was finally inside of his apartment, he had closed the fron door and he leaned against it. He really didn't want to see Randy again and tears started to pour down his face. Thinking about Randy was making John hurt so much on the inside. He rubbed a hand over his stomach and felt so guilty for what he had done to Randy.

"I was an absolute fool," he sobbed. "I am so, so sorry, Randy."

He jumped in surprise when he heard a knock on the door and stared at it.

"John, open up this goddamn door now. I do know that you are in there!" Randy echoed in a very demandng tone and John knew that he was the very last person to open up a door to.

He knocked a bit harder on the door and John took a step back, scared of what might happen next.

"Just get the hell away from here, Randy," he shouted out to him. "I have nothing to say to a man like you, Randy Orton!"

Suddenly he heard a bang and the door had fled open. John took a few more steps back and put his hands protectively around his stomach.

"Get the hell out or I will call the police, Orton!" He hissed at him in anger. "I do not want to talk to you. Not now. Not ever."

"Well, that is absolutely too bad, John," he said, hurt that John would just call him Orton. "I have to talk to you about many things. Starting with who's child you are pregnant with."

John glared at him with ice-cold eyes. "That is none of your business!" he asked angrily.

"Well, it is my business if it is my child," he said calmly.

John chuckled dryly. "Why would you think that, Orton?" He shook his head and folded his arms across his chest.

"Screw you, John," Randy snapped. "We were engaged to each other and we were very intimate to each other. I really do have a right to know if this child is mine or not."

John smirked and laughed cruelly at the younger man. "Well, I don't know," he answered honestly, shrugging his shoulders casually. "Besides, I was with so many men and your stepbrother was included, Orton."

Randy felt his heart shatter to pieces with that low blow that John had just said to him. "Is it my baby, John?" he whispered, blinking back his tears.

John sighed softly. "It is not your baby, Orton," he bit his lip. "Are you happy now? Now get out..."

"Is it Dwayne's then?" he asked.

"Why don't you just ask that bastard?"

Randy decided to change the subject. "Why on earth are you living like this, John?" he was looking at him with an very confused expression on his face. "I just don't understand. I gave you a check after we broke up. I just don't understand."

John wandered over to a kitchen drawer and got out the envelope with the check in it. He walked back over to Randy and screwed it up into a ball; throwing it at Randy and it hit him gently on his cheek.

"Just take the stupid check and get out of my life!" John demanded.

Randy picked up the envelope and opened it, staring at the worn-out check that he got out. "But I don't understand," he murmured softly.

"You never did understand, Orton," he whispered. "Looks like you aren't going to leave, so I will go instead."

Before Randy could even stop him, John walked past him very quickly and got out of the front door, slamming it hard behind him.

An hour later

Randy was pacing around the room with worry on his face when John returned back at his apartment and it was raining very heavily outside.

"Where did you go, John?" Randy asked gently.

"That is none of your business, Orton," he replied simply.

Randy took a deep breath and glanced at John sadily. "Well, I am going to leave now, but I will be back tomorrow at nine in the morning. I will be taking you there."

John shook his head in anger. "I am not going anywhere with you," he said harshly. "You can't just take me to a doctor just like that."

"But you don't look so good, John," he was worried about the older man. "You aren't really taking care of yourself and that is not good for either you or the baby."

"Why are you pretending to care for me?" John was getting impatient. "Just leave now."

Randy walked to the front door and hesitated. "I'll see you tomorrow, John," Randy said softly, not looking at John as he didn't want him to see him crying and he gently closed the apartment door behind him.

The Next morning

Randy frowned when he saw that John's apartment door was not locked and he opened it slowly. He saw that John was looking for something and he heard him made a sound of frustration and annoyance.

"What on earth are you doing, John?"

John screamed in shock and turned to him quickly. "Get out now!" he yelled.

"Jeez! I'm sorry that I scared you, John," Randy said, holding up his hands in defence. "Your front door was unlocked anyway."

John rolled his eyes. "Get it through your thick head, Orton... I do not want you here right now." He turned to the cabinets in his kitchen and started to look through them.

"What are you looking for anyway?" he asked softly.

"The check that you have wrote to me," John replied quickly.

Randy got out the piece of paper in his pocket and stared at it. "This check, do you mean?" he asked him in confusion.

John lunged at him and tried to snatch it from him. "Yes!" he cried out. "I want to cash it in now! I have really changed my mind!"

Randy backed away from him with the check. "Are you completely crazy, John?" he cried out at him in surprise.

John stopped when he was going and slumped heavily on the couch, starting to sob softly. Randy panicked a little and moved closer to him, kneeling down in front of him.

"What is wrong, John?" he asked gently.

"I have lost my job at the cafe," John choked a sob. "This was all because of you, Orton."

Randy eyes widened in shock. "What? You're saying because of me?" He was hurt by what John had just said to him. "But what on earth did I do?"

John shook his head. "Please just give me the check and just leave..."

"Are you really expecting to leave you now?" Randy asked, shoving the check back into his pocket and took a slow, deep breath. "We should really go to the doctor to get a checkup, besides, you don't look great today."

"Fine, I will go with you to the doctor," John was finally listening to Randy and Randy was happy about that.

Randy looked at his cell phone. "Well, we should go now-" He stopped, when John got up and walked out of the front door, leaving him alone in the apartment and Randy followed after him...

In the doctor's office

Dr. Kingston looked up at Randy and John from his notes with a look of concern on his face. "John, I am very concerned about your condition at the moment," he said quietly.

John looked at him with a frown on his face and Randy was biting his lip very nervously.

"Well, you are showing of preeclampsia and it can be very serious," he expalined.

"Preeclampsia?" Randy said with a puzzled expression on his face.

"It is related to an increase in blood pressure and it could progress to seizures, that will turn to preeclampsia," the doctor expalined. "I want to tell you and husband that you will have to be off your feet and you will have to take good care of yourself."

"Orton is not my-" John started to say.

"Consider it all done, Dr. Kingston," Randy butted in quickly. "You will have my word."

Driving through the traffic, Randy's phone rang and he answered it quickly.

"We are going to John's to get his stuff. Can you book us a flight from Houston? Call me back with the flight number and line. Thank you very much. I will be in the office in a few days. Bye." he said, hanging the phone and putting it back in his pocket.

"What on earth were you talking about, Orton?" John asked him suspiciously.

Randy looked at him nervously. "I am taking you home, John," Randy said.


	3. Stepbrother and Father

When John woke up the next morning, he was confused by his surroundings and then he suddenly remembered that he was in New York with Randy. Randy was not living in St. Louis anymore and he had been living in New York for five months. Randy's stubborn attitude had managed to get John to come with him and John sighed softly as he got out of the bed. John got dressed and made his way to the kitchen; seeing Randy standing by the table and he had made breakfast for John...

Randy smiled at him gently. "Hey," he said, watching John sit down and he also took a seat. "I've made you breakfast. So how are you feeling this morning, John?"

"I am fine... Randy," he muttered and took a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

Randy got up and walked out of the room, leaving John all alone.

After a few minutes, John got bored of eating his food and got up to his feet. He wandered into the living room and looked out of the window at the city of New York.

"John, I don't think that you should really be on your feet," Randy's voice said from behind him.

John sighed in annoyance and turned to face him quickly; only to be shocked to see Randy in only a towel. John let out a yelp and turned back to the window quickly.

"Oh, I am very sorry if I had embarrassed you, John," Randy said, shifting uncomfortably. "I wasn't really thinking at all and to be considering our past relationship anyway."

John turned to face him slowly this time. "You're not thinking that since we were lovers, that you would like to take up where we had left off?" John asked, chuckling dryly. "Then you are sadily mistaken, Randy."

Randy blinked in surprise and shock. "Oh my god, John," Randy's eyes watered a little. "Is that really how you think I am now? Some guy who just wants sex at any time? To force you into a sexual relationship wile you are unwell and pregnant?"

"You probably wouldn't like the answer to that, Randy," John said coldly.

Randy spun away from him to hide his tears and disappeared into his bedroom, closing the door gently behind him.

John was sitting in the living room when Randy finally came out of his room fifteen minutes later and Randy sat down slowly on the couch beside him.

John took a deep breath. "Randy, we have to really talk now..." he said quietly.

"Okay, then please talk to me," he whispered calmly.

"How on earth did you know where to find me?" John asked and he saw Randy turn very pale.

Randy bit his lip nervously and looked away from him. "I hired an investigator," he said after a moment of silence.

"Why on earth would you look for me? You should really be hating me. Wasn't it clear when you threw me out? I really don't get you at all, Randy," John shook his head in disbelief at Randy.

"John, you suddenly disappeared without saying anything to anyone." Randy said softly. "I thought that you were out there hurt, scared or... dead..."

John rubbed his eyes. "Too bad that I wasn't, right?" he asked sadily.

Randy glanced back at him. "Well, I have answered your questions, John," Randy sighed softly. "Now I want you to answer mine."

The two of them looked up at the sound of the front door opening and John's eyes widened in horror when Randy's stepbrother, Dwayne was standing in the doorway. "Hey, Ran, the doorman had told me that you were back..." His voice trailed off when he had saw John. "O-Oh, um... hey, John..."

Randy was watching as John's expression turned to anger and Randy rose up very slowly, heading over to his stepbrother's direction.

It had taken Randy months to get a relationship back with his older brother and Randy had given Dwayne a key to his apartment so that he could come over at any time for visits. That was before he had found out that Dwayne had slept with John. They had both betrayed Randy and it hurt him so much. Then Randy finally forced himself to forgive his brother and to have him back into his life. Things were still not that great between them...

"I don't think that this is a great time, Dwayne," he said to him quietly as he stood in front of him.

Dwayne was glancing over Randy's shoulder nervously at John. "I can actually see that, Ran," he said. "I'll be sure to come back another time anyway."

"What do you want anyway?" Randy frowned when Dwayne had not moved at all.

"I just wanted to say hi to you and to tell you that dad wants us to all come over for dinner on Saturday night," Dwayne explained to him. "I have not really seen you at all for a while. I was just kind of hoping that we could all get back together again just like old times."

Randy closed his eyes for a second and sighed softly. He and Dwayne always used to be so close. Until what had happened with John. Randy was really hating this and he was hating it all so much.

"Well, I will be sure to call dad later on, okay?" Randy bit his lip gently. "I will make sure that we will get together some time. But just not right now, okay?"

"Well, I completely understand. I will see you later then, Ran," Dwayne said, backing out of the doorway and Randy was about to close the door. Dwayne suddenly whispered, "Are you going to take John back after all that had happened?"

Randy raised an eyebrow in wonder. "Um, Dwayne, what if John is carrying your child?"

Dwayne flinched and turned pale. "Is that what he had told you, Ran?" he managed to say to him in a very quiet voice.

Randy stared at him for a moment to be able to study his reaction to the question. "No, he never did say anything to me," Randy shook his head slowly. "But you do know that it could be possible, right?"

"Nope, that child could not be mine," Dwayne was feeling uncomfortable talking about this.

"If you say so..." Randy muttered.

Dwayne walked into the hallway and stared at Randy. "I wore protection, Ran..." he was lying through his teeth but he knew that Randy would believe him as he was family. "I'm sorry for everything, Ran. But like I said, that child could not be mine."

Randy watched him leave and closed the door slowly. Randy was really upset and hurt. Upset at John, upset at Dwayne and upset at himself. Randy moved back to the couch and he could see the absolute hatred in John's eyes for Dwayne.

"If that guy ever... ever comes back here again, I will be out of here forever." John said coldly. "I never, ever want to be in the same room as him ever again."

Why on earth was he so angry with Dwayne for? Dwayne should be the one who should be angry, afterall John had accused him of trying to rape him in the past.

"Dwayne had told me that he had used protection," Randy said slowly.

A pained look appeared on John's face and this surprised Randy a little. "And like always, you would believe him," he muttered.

"Is the baby mine?" he asked nervously.

"None of you business, Randy," he said, folding his arms across his chest.

Randy sighed in annoyance. "Well, I am going to be out for a while, John," he said, standing up slowly. "I will be sure to bring back some lunch."

He walked out of the apartment without saying another word...

Randy was walking to the parking lot when his phone rang and he answered it. "What the hell do you want?" he snapped impatiently.

"R-Randy?" His father's voice, Bob Orton, said very unsurely.

"Huh? Oh, I am very sorry for snapping at you, dad," Randy said tiredly, as he got into his car and he leaned down back in the driver's seat. "I'm so very sorry, dad."

"Randy, is something the matter?" Bob was very worried about his son.

"It's just been a very busy day for me, dad..." He rubbed his eyes a little. "What is up anyway?"

"Well, I was just hoping that both you and Dwayne would come over and have dinner with me tomorrow night," he suggested to him.

Randy closed his eyes tightly and decided to tell his dad about John. "Dad, I have to tell you something," he said softly. "John is staying with me and he is... pregnant..."

His father was very silent on the other end for a moment. "Oh, well, I... um... see, son," he had finally said. "Well. I guess that I shouldn't invite Sam over then..."

Sam was Randy's ex-girlfriend and his father wants them to get back together. Randy doesn't want to and his father is trying to force Randy to marry her. His father didn't approve of John and he never did like the idea of Randy marrying John.

"I really think that we should do dinner another time." Randy scratched his head. "John and I are really not up to it anyway."

He said his goodbyes and hung up on his father, sighing tiredly.

About an hour later, Randy's cell phone was ringing again and he saw that it was Hunter calling. He decided to answer it... "Have you and Jay come back yet, Hunter?" Randy asked curiously.

"I've been trying to call you for the last twenty-four hours. Where the hell did you go, Randy?" he demanded strictly.

Randy took a sip of his coffee that was keeping him awake. "My investigator had found me John," he answered honestly.

He could hear Hunter murmuring to someone beside him and Randy knew that it would have been Jay.

"And?" Hunter said calmly.

"It was John afterall and I had brought him back to New York with me," Randy explained to the older man.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Hunter snapped impatiently.

"Because he is pregnant, Hunter." Randy answered to him simply.

"Oh, god," Hunter groaned on the other line. "How do you know if it is yours, Randy?"

"I never did say that the child is mine," Randy bit his lip nervously. "All I said was is that John is pregnant..."

"And you would bring your ex-fiance back with you to New York because he is pregnant with another man's child?" Hunter was being a smart-ass to him.

Randy rolled his eyes in frustration. "Well, the truth is, is that the baby could be mine or it could be my stepbrother's... Could you see what my problem is here, Hunter?" Randy was starting to get desperate and he had absolutely no idea what to do.

"So what does John say about all of this?" Hunter asked, feeling bad for Randy.

"Well, John is mad at me and I don't know why..." Randy sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Jay wants to talk to you, Randy. Hang on for a second, please..."

"See you, Hunter..." Randy muttered quietly.  



	4. Together

A few minutes, Jay was on the phone.

"Hey, Randy," Jay sounded very tired to Randy. "I just wanted to tell you that I will be out of the pocket for a while now."

"Oooh? Are you getting things on with Nicole then?" Randy happily teased him.

"Hell no!" Jay cried out and Randy chuckled softly. "There seems to be an issue with all the construction and we have had too many delays on the project. They want me to go there by myself anyway."

Randy didn't want Jay to go, bit he knew that Jay has no choice; otherwise he could get fired. "So when are you going to leave?" he asked, staring down into his drink of coffee and he sat up more straight in his chair.

"It will be the day after tomorrow," Jay said. "To be honest, I could have gone sooner, but I can't now. And Hunter will be out of the country starting tomorrow and I couldn't really ask Chris to leave his honeymoon with Phil anyway."

"Ah, I get it now," Randy laughed and shook his head. "So the real truth is, is that you and Hunter were calling me to see if I would do it."

"Wow, you got it, Randy!" Jay said, chuckling a little. "Yeah, we were. But hearing what you are dealing with, I will go instead. I can go the day after tomorrow, so don't worry about it, Randy."

Randy was silent for a moment and he made a hard decision. "No, wait, Jay. I will go," he finally said.

"What?" Jay was surprised at Randy's sudden decision. "But wait just a second, Randy. I thought that you said that you have John with you. And a pregnant John at that..."

"Yes, I do have him with me," he replied simply. "And I will take him with me. It would be the perfect thing to do. It can give us both some time away from all of this drama with my family... We will have time alone so that we can sort things out between the both of us."

Jay took a slow, deep breath. "Hey, do you want to get back with John, Randy?" he asked quietly.

Randy gripped the cell phone more tightly in his hand and stared out of the coffee shop window beside him. "I actually do not know just yet, Jay," he replied, staring at the people walking by outside. "I just need some answers from him before I can actually make a decision. If John is pregnant with my child, I will make sure never to let him go again."

"Hmm, okay then. You can go, Randy." Jay said after thinking for a moment. "I can just email all of the issues to you. But if you are having any problems at all; be sure to call me and I will be there as soon as possible to help you out."

"I will be sure to do that," Randy smiled as he was happy to have a close friend like Jay. "I know that you may be thinking that I am crazy, but I am very glad that you have my back, Jay."

Jay laughed brightly. "Of course, you are crazy, Randy," he replied honestly. "I just want you to be happy again."

Randy hung up on the phone and stared at it for a while before he finished his coffee and left the coffee shop.

John was sitting alone in his bedroom and he realized that he couldn't stay with Randy there anymore. Not when Dwayne could come over whenever he felt like it and John had always hated that man with a strong passion. He had to go somewhere peaceful and quiet- to raise his son or daughter.

"Are you going to leave, John?" Randy's tired voice came from the doorway and he saw John glance up at him with a sad expression on his face. "John...?"

"There is no point for me to stay here with you," he whispered.

Randy moved into the room and sat down beside him; John could see that Randy was too exhausted and tired. "John, I have been a real asshole to you and I am so, so sorry for that. I've been making you stressed and under pressure and I had only added more to all of your burden. Well, I have to tell you that problems have been rising in an extremely important project that my friends can not attend to. I will be going. But I would like you to come with me, John."

John blinked at him in surprise. "Are you being serious about this, Randy?" he asked curiously.

"I am very serious about this, John," Randy said, cupping John's face in his hands as tears rolled down John's cheeks. "It will just be you and me and a very restful week on the beach. It can be a new start for us."

John bit his lip nervously. "But the baby-" he started.

"I would never do anything to endanger this baby," he said quietly. "Or you for that matter, John."

"Will we be in separate rooms?" John asked, feeling nervous if he was going to share a room with Randy.

"I had booked a suite for us," Randy said simply.

John nodded his head. "Okay," he said, smiling unsurely.

Randy smiled at him happily. "You will not regret this at all, John," he was excited to spend time alone with John. "We can do this together. We can work out together, John."

The flight was just for a few hours, but John was fidgeting badly in his seat and he was very nervous of being with Randy, who glanced over at John when he saw that he was very uncomfortable in his seat. Randy helped made him comfortable and when they had finally landed; it took them over an hour to get to the hotel that they were staying at beside the beach. They got to the suite and John sighed happily as he sank onto the couch. Randy was watching him quietly as John was rubbing his stomach gently and he was smiling as he felt the baby moving inside him.

"Is the baby moving, John?" he asked gently.

John nodded, still smiling and Randy slowly moved closer to him.

"U-Um, can I touch?" he was very nervous if John got mad at him again and he couldn't handle having John upset with him again.

John grabbed Randy's hand gently and placed his hand onto his stomach slowly. Randy jumped in surprise and amazement as he felt John's stomach bump under his hand and his expression was full of happiness.

"That is so amazing!" he beamed. "Does it hurt you at all, John?"

John chuckled at him cheerfully. "No, it does not hurt me, Randy," he said, watching Randy rubbing his stomach carefully. "To be honest, it isn't very comfortable for me, but it is not painful at all."

Randy kept his hand on John's stomach for a moment and he rose up to his feet slowly. "John, would you like to have dinner on the patio or would you like to have dinner in a restaurant?"

"Can we have it here please, Randy?" John said. "I like the view here and it is very private."

Randy nodded with a warm smile and went to phone in a room service order...  



	5. The Past

After they had eaten, Randy could see that John was tired and Randy could feel that was exhausted as well. John stood up and moved closer to Randy, stroking Randy's cheek gently with his hand. Randy sighed softly under John's touch and he wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Good night, Randy," he whispered softly to Randy.

Randy snapped out of it and forced himself to smile at the older man. "O-Oh, u-um..." he stammered nervously. "Good night then, John... Please be sure to sleep well."

John turned to go to his bedroom and Randy sighed sadily as he knew that they couldn't get their relationship back at all...

John couldn't sleep that night and all he could think of was the past. Randy hadn't believed him about what he said Dwayne did to him. Tears were pouring down his face as his thoughts were drifting back to that horrible day...

Flashback

John was staring down at the pregnancy test in front of him; there was a mixture of joy and worry going through inside of him. He smiled gently as he was thinking about how Randy would react when he told him the news and they were going to be married in about a month. They could finally have a family again.

John felt a sprang of regret as he remembered that he had been sleeping with Randy's brother, Dwayne, around the same time he had been sleeping with Randy and he shook his head; trying to forget about it...

John was just too happy and he just couldn't wait to tell Randy. He knew that Randy was in the office for the afternoon and he could just pop up into his office and surprise him about it. John chuckled softly as he moved around in their bedroom and just couldn't wait to see his fiance's reaction.

He glanced up when he had heard a sound from the living room and he smiled more as he thought that Randy was home as Randy would sometimes drop by to give him lunch.

John was about to call out to him and frowned when he had seen that Dwayne had appeared in the bedroom doorway.

John was quiet for a moment at seeing him. "Dwayne? Why on earth are you here?" he asked in confusion. "Randy is at work for the moment."

"Well, I came here to actually to talk to you, John," Dwayne said, shifting uncomfortably.

John blinked at him in confusion. "Well, okay then," he shrugged his shoulders slowly. "What is it then? Let's go and talk in the living room, Dwayne."

Dwayne ignored him and stepped into the bedroom. John looked at him nervously and he could tell that there was something off about Dwayne.

"So how much would it take for you to walk away from my brother?" he asked quietly.

John's eyes widened in shock at what he had just said to him. "What?" he cried out in horror.

Dwayne smirked. "Don't you dare play dumb with me, John." He moved closer to him and he could see that John was scared. "You are a very smart guy, John. So how much would it take for you to dump my brother and suddenly take off?"

"What the hell? Are you offering me money to leave?" John shook his head in disbelief. "You are out of your mind, Dwayne! I love Randy so much and he loves me so much. Besides, we are going to be married in a month."

Dwayne frowned at him in anger and John backed away from him in fear. "I was hoping that you would have made things easier, John," he said quietly. "But it looks like I have no choice but to do this."

"Get out of here now, Dwayne," John was panicking and he grabbed his cell phone off the side quickly.

Dwayne lunged across the room and knocked the phone out of his hand. This shocked John too much to defend himself from the stronger man and he felt Dwayne push him down forcefully onto the bed. John felt Dwayne pulling down his trousers and John tried to struggle out of his grip. John was scared and frightened by what Dwayne was trying to do. John whimpered as he saw Dwayne taking his own trousers off and John realized that Dwayne was very intended on raping him...

John cried out in pain as Dwayne slammed hard and roughly into him and tears fall down his face as Dwayne was thrustung in him so forcefully. John was hating this so much and he heard Dwayne moaning in sick pleasure at what he was doing to John. Dwayne exploded in John after a few minutes and pulled out of him, panting very heavily. Dwayne pulled up both of their trousers and chuckled at John crying.

"You are all mine, John," Dwayne smirked coldly. "Randy can never have you. And I mean never. You will belong to me one day, John."

John got to his feet, shaking in fear. "Randy will kill you for what you have done to me," he managed to whisper. "Do you really think that you would get away with this? How could you do this to your own brother? You are a bastard!"

John stumbled to the bedroom door as his thoughts were only to get to Randy and he stopped as Dwayne's words got to him.

"He will never, ever believe you, John..."

"You are crazy, Dwayne!" John cried out as he ran out of the room.

Dwayne was right about Randy not believing John as Dwayne called Randy and covered it up with a lie. He told Randy that he and John had been sleeping together for a month. John got to Randy's office and Randy was crying at what John and his brother had done to him. Randy had given him that check and threw him out of his life...

End of flashback

John got out of the bed in the morning and opened the bedroom door. He saw that Randy was in his uniform for business and he smiled a little at the younger man.

Randy smiled gently at John. "I have left you breakfast on the table," Randy said. "I will have to get to the construction site for about a couple of hours. Will you be okay alone on your own?"

John nodded and watched Randy leave; Randy waved goodbye to him and John smiled happily... 


	6. ExGirlfriend and Tears

When Randy came back in the afternoon, he found John sleeping peacefully on the couch and shook him gently to wake him up. John woke up slowly and gave Randy a sleepy smile.

"When did you get back here, Randy?" John asked him very groggily.

"I just got here a few minutes ago," he was smiling kindly at him. "Are you ready to go to the restaurant with me to eat?"

John nodded and Randy helped him up; getting out of the hotel with him and getting out of the hotel with him and headed to the restaurant. They went to a private alcove with a view of the ocean that Randy had booked especially for them.

As the both of them were glancing at their menus, Randy looked over at John nervously and John shot him a charming, handsome smile. Randy blushed deeply and smiled back at him.

Their moment was suddenly disturbed by someone Randy didn't want to see.

"Randy! What are you doing here?"

The feminine voice shrieked over to him; making him turn pale and John gasped in surprise. Randy glanced up slowly and saw his ex-girlfriend, Sam standing beside the table; making him curse under his breath. He stood up slowly and greeted her with a forced smile.

Randy cleared his throat. "Well, I am just here on business," Randy said. "But why are you here?"

Sam laughed at him happily, making him stare at her in surprise. "This is one of my favourite places to be at. The food is so heavenly here, Randy," Sam glanced over to John who was staring at her nervously. "Who on earth is this, Randy?"

Randy frowned as he knew that Sam knew who John was; but he didn't want to say anything about it. "Sam, this is John Cena. John, this is..." he hesitated, biting his lip nervously. "... my ex-girlfriend, Sam Speno..."

Sam smiled more sexily at him and Randy shivered at her playfulness. "Oh, my sweet little Randy," she chuckled gently. "I think that I was much than an 'ex-girlfriend', Randy."

John stared at her in confusion and Randy wanted Sam to leave them alone.

"Sam, we are having a very private dinner here..." he said calmly to the woman standing in front of him. "Can you please just go away, Sam?"

Sam grabbed him by his waist and smiled sweetly. "Maybe we can all get together while you are here, Randy." She smiled more wickedly as she saw him turn more pale at her touching him. "Maybe we can have dinner alone?"

Randy shook a little and got out of her grip, stepping back a little. "I don't want to be with you tonight," he gulped quietly. "W-We can have dinner back in New York with John..."

Sam pouted at him with an annoyed expression on her face. "Are you really being so serious, my sweet little Randy?" she whined. "When did you decide that you wanted to be back with this cheating man?"

John gasped and looked hurt by her words.

Randy slammed his fist down hard on the table. "Enough, Sam!" he growled at her. "Just get the hell out of my site! NOW!"

Sam grabbed Randy by his chin and licked her lips devilishly. "No need to get all bitchy, my sweet little Randy. I can huet you again and I can get your brother to help me with that again." She smirked cruelly as she whispered that to him.

Randy whimpered as he thought back to the past. "L-Leave..." he mumbled.

Sam looked over at John who was staring at them with a puzzled look on his face. "And I know that you are only being kind as you don't know whose baby John is carrying..." she said, letting Randy go.

With a happy wave, she skipped away from them and John could tell that Randy was pissed off badly. Randy yelled in anger and kicked his chair several times; breaking it to pieces.

John stared at him in shock as he had never seen Randy like this before in his whole life. "R-Randy?"

"I can't stay here..." Randy said, trembling and left the restaurant by himself; heading back to the hotel.

Once he was inside their suite, he went into his bedroom and locked the door behind him. He could hear John knocking on the door a few minutes later; but he couldn't face John and he was hurting too badly right at the moment.

"Randy, please open the door," John bit his lip nervously. "Please don't lock me out... Please don't block me out of your life again..."

Randy opened the door slowly and looked at him with sad eyes. "I want to leave this place and I don't want to stay... I'm sorry, John. This was just me wasting all of your time. This wasn't ever going to work for us anyway."

John blinked in surprise. "But Randy-" he muttered softly.

Tears started to pour down Randy's face and John tried to wipe away his tears with his fingers.

"Randy, please don't cry," John said gently. "I hate it when you cry..."

"I'm so sorry..." Randy sobbed. "I-I didn't mean to kill our little girl... Please believe me, John. Please forgive me for everything that had happened... Please..."

"I do forgive you, Randy," John sighed and kissed Randy's forehead gently. "Randy, about this baby..."

Randy rubbed his eyes. "I-Is it mine or D-Dwayne?" he asked quietly.

John took a deep, slow breath and closed his eyes tightly. "I-It's Dwayne's..." he said in a very quiet voice.

Randy froze in shock and sighed softly. "I will help you take care of the baby with you, John," Randy whispered, hugging John close to him and kissed his cheek. "I want to take care of the baby and you."

"I'm so afraid of all of this, Randy," John whispered.

"I am as well, John," Randy replied quietly.

John blinked at him in surprise. "H-Huh?"

"You are not the only one who has been hurting, John," he bit his lip. "I do care about you. I did want to marry you. I... I..."

Randy rubbed his eyes tiredly and he stared at John with very honest eyes.

"I still want to marry you, John," he quietly admitted.

I hope you guys like this chapter! :) Any suggestions for new stories from all of you kind readers? :) 


	7. To be Together and that Girl

John didn't know how to react to this. Randy Orton still want to marry a person like me... he thought in total disbelief. But why? Does he still love me?

John laughed unexpectedly and Randy raised his eyebrow in surprise at his reaction.

Randy sighed softly. "That really wasn't the reaction that I expected from you, John," he said quietly.

John was shocked by what he said. "Were you trying to propose to me, Randy?" he asked, biting his lip nervously.

Randy rubbed his arm self-conciously. "Maybe. I am not sure yet. I just hope that we will be together in the future," he mumbled while glancing at John. "I just want you to stay so that we can work out things. We just have to take things slow and we can do it at one day at a time."

"But how are you going to do this?" John said, shaking his head in disbelief. "How can you make your friends and your family to accept me? They just don't, Randy. Only your best friend, Jay does and that is not enough. To be honest, your father can't stand the site of me, your other friends don't know what you saw in me and your step brother always thought that I was unfaithful to you..."

Randy glanced at him and placed his hands on John's thighs gently. "Well... you shouldn't care about what they think of you anyway, John," he said bluntly and he took a deep breath. "Besides, I have to ask you... Are you going to stay with me? Do you want to try at least? Do you want to work out everything so that we can be happy together one day?"

John thought about it for a while. "Okay, Randy," he finally said. "I will stay here with you..."

Randy cried out in joy and happiness and suddenly planted a kiss on John's lips gently. John could feel how much Randy had missed being with him and how much he didn't want to live without John in his life. Randy pulled away for air and smiled at John happily.

Randy was just so happy that they were going to try again. "Hey, John," he smiled more. "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

John's eyes widened in shock at what he had just said to him.

Randy cursed under his breath and shake his head quickly. "T-That... that came out the wrong way," he blushed shyly at the older man. "I do actually just want us to sleep together. I want us to be in the same bed and just so that I can hold you close to me. Please just let me hold you again, John."

John thought about being in Randy's arms again and he smiled a little. He glanced up at the younger man and nodded his head slowly.

Randy smiled, taking John to his room, they stripped their clothes off and they snuggled up together in his bed. John watched Randy falling asleep with a smile on his face and he felt guilty of being with him. John sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that things would get better the next day...

When John woke up the next morning, he gasped in shock as he realized that he was laying on top of Randy and it looked like John was owning him. John was starting to move off of him slowly, but felt Randy grab his hand very gently.

"Please don't get off of me, John," Randy murmured tiredly. "This just feels so good to have you on top of me. You always look so handsome in the mornings, John."

John stared at Randy with very vulnerable eyes and Randy felt like someone had punched him hard in his stomach. Was John regretting being with him? Was he scared of trying to be with the man whose's heart he had broke?

"John..." he managed to say nervously to him. "Please don't tell me that you regret being with me now..."

John smiled at him and shook his head, making Randy sigh in relief.

"Would you like me to get breakfast in bed?" Randy asked the older man. "What would my man like to have?"

John was silent for a moment, staring at the younger man who was smiling at him brightly and was waiting for his answer. "Am I, Randy?" John finally asked quietly.

Randy blinked at him in confusion. "Are you what, John?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yours, Randy," he replied honestly. "Are we really back together again?"

"Do you want us to be together, John?" Randy rubbed John's back gently. "Tell me honestly..."

"I do," John said, sighing softly. "But what about you, Randy? How do you feel about us?"

Randy's eyes watered a little. "I want you to stay with me forever," he hugged John close to him. "I just can't live without you. I love you too much to let you go again, John."

"I really do want to try for us, Randy," John whispered.

Randy beamed and kissed his forehead. "We can do more than just trying," Randy said, determined to make things right with John again. "We have to fix things. We can do this for our future... Together..."

"Jeez, that bitch just doesn't give up, does she?" John muttered as he watched Sam coming over to their table with a cool smile on her face and Randy sighed as he stood up to greet her again.

Sam went to kiss Randy on both of his cheeks, but Randy tried to turn away from her, but she kissed him fully on his lips and it left a smudge of red lipstick on his lower lip.

John gulped quietly and was feeling nervous at being at an uncomfortable scene again.

Randy was pissed off... Pissed off very badly...

"What the fuck are you doing, Sam?" he spat at her in anger.

Sam chuckled cruelly. "I came to say goodbye to my sweet little Randy," she carressed his arms gently. "I would like to have dinner with you in New York again. So would your father. John wouldn't mind about this. Afterall, you and I are... close to one other..."

"But I do mind," Randy was fuming. "Now get lost, you little witch!"

"I will call you, my sweet little Randy," She smiled brightly at him. "We can 'talk' to each other later..."

Sam kissed him again and Randy pulled away quickly from her. She laughed harshly and left them alone.

Randy sat down and sighed. "Oh my god," he murmured. "I am so sorry about her, John."

John rolled his eyes. "She is just a stupid bitch anyway," he smiled gently. "Don't worry about it, Randy."

Randy smiled back at the man he loves. "So what do you want to do after dinner?" he asked, wiping the lipstick off his face.

"How about a walk on the beach?" John suggested.

"That would be great," Randy nodded in agreement.

They were slowly starting to get their relationship back on track and they both hoped things would get better...

I hope you guys like! :) I am going to upload 'Fears' when I can think of more story for it! :D Please be patient! :)  



	8. Back in The City

To BingoBaby: I would like you to have a read of my story 'Baby Love' and I would like to know what you think of it so far.

"Let me check your feet, John." Randy said as he sat down beside him on the couch after their walk on the beach.

He looked at the small swelling on John's feet and began to give him a gentle foot massage; making John sigh softly in pleasure.

"Your feet are getting more better each day," Randy said and stared at the older man's smiling face. "You also look so much better, John."

"Randy, did you hate me in the past?" John asked and Randy shook his head quickly, making John frown a little. "You didn't? But you were crying and angry with me. And it hurt me when you threw me out of your life back then."

Randy glared at him. "What on earth were you expecting me to do, John?" he asked calmly, rubbing John's feet softly. "You had cheated on me with my own goddamned brother! We were engaged and a month away from being married. And you were sleeping with a member of my family..."

John looked at him sadily and rubbed his eyes. "Randy, how long did it take for you to forgive your own brother?" John asked quietly.

Randy ran a hand through his brunette hair and bit his lip. "It took me a while, okay? I was mad at the both of you," He said honestly and felt ashamed of feeling that way in the past. "Family always came first to me. He is my brother, John."

John leaned closer to him and held Randy's chin with his hand very gently. "But I was the man that you were going to marry, Randy," He could see regret in Randy's blue eyes. "Don't I deserve anything from you at all?"

"I'm here right now, John," he said quietly. "I just want us to try our relationship again. We both made mistakes in the past and I just want us to be together again."

John watched him continue to massage his feet and smiled a little at the words that Randy had told him.

"Well, are you ready to go to bed yet, John?" he asked with a warm smile on his face.

"What do you have in mind if we do go to bed?" John asked, sighing softly at Randy's touch on his feet.

Randy grinned slyly at him and moved his hands up John's legs gently, stroking and caressing John's thighs with lust in his eyes. "I wasn't thinking of actually going to sleep anyway," He kissed John's neck, making him moan softly. "I was planning of doing something else with you in bed, John."

"Then you can definitely take me to bed," John said very eagerly.

Randy got up and he reached down to John, lifting him into his arms. John was surprised that Randy would do this and Randy smiled down at him with a very gentle smile.

"What are you doing, Randy?" he cried out in complete surprise. "YOu should really put me down, Randy. I am too heavy for you to carry!"

Randy chuckled softly and planted a kiss on him to make him be quiet. "My dear John," he said, shaking his head. "Are you telling me that I am not manly enough to be able to carry my own man around?"

John laughed happily. "Then forget that I said it," he whispered, nibbling on Randy's earlobe. "Let's just get going."

And the next day, they were back in New York City and John was beginning to feel uneasy and nervous. Randy cuddled John close to him in the car and John leaned his head gently onto Randy's shoulder. He was just so glad to be close to Randy again and was just happy over the last few days that he had spent with the younger man that he had loved very much...

"I had a wonderful time with you over the last few days, Randy," John said, smiling brightly at him.

"I had a wonderful time with you too," he replied, hugging John closer to him. "It was so much better than the old times we have had together..."

"Yeah, it was..." John nodded in agreement.

"I had Jay book you an appointment with the doctor tomorrow," Randy said, rubbing John's arm gently. "I just want to make sure that you and the baby are going to be okay."

John beamed at him happily and they both jumped in surprise when Randy's cell phone rang in his trouser pocket. Randy got it out and groaned softly at who was calling him.

"Randy took a slow breath and answered it. "Hey there, dad," he muttered quietly.

John froze. This was not going to be good...

"Of course, we are back now, dad..." Randy sounded annoyed at hearing from his dad. "Dad, you will just have to deal with John being with me. If you can't accept this; then there is a big problem between the both of us."

John was surprised to hear anger in Randy's voice as he was talking to his dad on his cell phone.

"We'll just see about that, dad," he continued in a controlled tone. "I will just call you when the both of us are ready to have dinner all together."

Randy hung up the phone and glanced at John who was sleeping with his head against his chest. Randy smiled gently and knew in his heart that they could get their relationship back on track. He stared at his phone and decided to call Jay and Hunter.

"Hey, Randy. What kind of parent do you think I will be like to my child?" John asked him later as they were having dinner together in Randy's apartment.

Randy bit his lip, thinking about his brother's and John's child. "You will be a great father, John," he said uneasily. "I believe this. Just take it easy and don't stress out too much, okay?"

John pulled Randy closer to him and kissed him lovingly on his lips. Randy kissed him back; John couldn't help but feel guilt building up inside of him...

"Oh, Chris give me a call earlier," Randy said suddenly.

John stared at him. "So how is he doing?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, he and Phil are back from their honeymoon and they are planning to move," he explained and John stared at him in disbelief. "They are going to get a residence on Moon Island."

"Wow," John was amazed. "Well, they and their little girl will definitely be happy together."

Randy nodded and shifted a little nervously in his chair. "Chris said that he wanted us all to get together..." he said quietly.

John frowned. "Us?" he said calmly.

"Me, you, Jay and Hunter. And of course, Chris and Phil too," Randy glanced at John and felt uneasy by his cold glare. "My dad will be there too. It'll be a very interesting dinner indeed..."  



	9. Preparing

John was thinking that it was going to be a nightmare for them at the dinner and he didn't want to tell Randy at all as he didn't want him to think that John was being paranoid. John knew that Randy's friends would judge him as they all knew that he cheated on Randy with Dwayne. John hadn't met Hunter yet but he knew that Hunter would be disgusted by what he had done to Randy and John wasn't as close as he used to be with Chris and Phil. The only person that liked having John around and to be happy with Randy was Randy's best friend, Jay and he had always wished that John and Randy would get married one day. And then there was Randy's perfect father, Bob Orton who absolutely hated having John near his son. But the one that was lacking from the evening dinner was... Dwayne...

"And what about Dwayne?" John asked quietly.

"He is not going to be there... I promise that I would never do anything like that to you, John," he replied.

"And when is this evening dinner going to take place?" John asked and folded his arms across his chest.

"It's going to be next week as they are sorting out Chris' and Phil's apartment and we will be eating at Jerry's." Randy explained to the older man very softly. "You will properly like it there, John. It's a very nice place and we can leave if we want to without any problems."

John sighed and decided that he should at least try for Randy. "Okay, I do want us to go and I want to do this for you, Randy," he said in a low voice. "It would be great to see them again."

He was lying; but Randy fell for it and grabbed John's hands gently. "We can really make this work, John," he said to him with a bright smile.

John forced himself to smile. "I hope that we can," he said, squeezing his hands gently.

"Do you have any doubts at all, John?" Randy asked quietly.

"Well, I am nervous and scared about this," he said honestly. "I just feel more cautious than I used to be. I don't like being this type of person, but I just can't help it..."

Randy stared at him for a few moments. "Marry me, John," he said, smiling.

John blinked in shock and pulled his hands away quickly. "You what?" He cried out in surprise.

"I want you to marry me, John," Randy said, reaching into his pocket and took out a ring box.

He opened it and John gasped in amazement when he saw a very beautiful gold ring in the velvet; Randy held it out to him and John looked at him like he was crazy. "I decided to keep this old ring and I had it the whole time you were gone," he said honestly. "Well, this is not a very romantic proposal to you. I just couldn't wait any longer and I want everyone to know that we will be together for a very long time."

John's eyes filled with tears and Randy just waited for him to make a decision. "Randy..." he mumbled desperately. "But... in the past..."

Randy smiled softly. "I know that we have to work out a lot of things," he said softly. "I just want to be with you again. Maybe we can do this. Will you please marry me?"

John let out a small sob. "Yes, I will marry you, Randy," he said to him very happily.

Randy smiled and cried out in joy and happiness. His eyes lit up and he tok the ring out of the ring box. He slid the ring onto John's finger and leaned over the table; kissing him very lovingly.

"I'm so happy, John," Randy was crying happily. "I love you, John."

John smiled kindly. "I love you too, Randy," he replied, hugging Randy close to him and so that he could remember this moment forever...

John woke up in the morning about a week later and he wandered into the kitchen; but he couldn't see Randy anywhere in the apartment. He was completely surprised to see a breakfast tray on the kitchen table and a pair of little blue baby booties beside the tray with a card.

John smiled and was trembling when he picked up the booties and the card; tears poured down his face as he read the card.

-You didn't have a pair. I brought them for you and your baby. Love, Randy

John cuddled the booties close to his chest and felt so happy that Randy loved him this much. "Randy, why do you love me this much?" he whispered quietly.

Tonight was going to be the dinner with Randy's friends and his father; John was worried about how they would react to seeing him again and John bit his lip nervously. He was scared of being judged by everyone, but he want to do this for Randy. He wanted to make him happy...

John gasped softly as he felt warm hands hug him from behind and he knew that it was Randy. "You got off of work?" he asked, turning to face Randy and kissed him gently.

"I just wanted to spend time with you," He smiled at the older man. "So have you got anything to wear for tonight?"

John frowned and shook his head slowly. "No, I just can't find anything to wear," he answered honestly.

Randy took him to the living room and made him sit down. "Just wait here for me," he said, wandering into his bedroom.

John blinked in confusion and waited patiently for him to return. After a few minutes, Randy returned into the room with a brown suit and he held it up to John with a smile on his face.

"I think that this would look sexy on you, John," Randy was blushing shyly as he thought about John wearing it.

"Well, I think that I woulde be about eleven months pregnant in that suit..." John said nervously.

"Well, you would look great in this suit," he said in a sexy voice to make John fall for it. "Please wear this for me, John."

John sighed softly. "Okay, I will wear it for you, Randy," he said, smiling as Randy handed him the suit and kissed him on his lips gently.

"Well, I will let you get ready for later," Randy said, and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

John stared at the suit and he liked the look of it. Randy must have really done a great job of getting him this. John was nervous and he wanted to cry.

John didn't know what to do...  



	10. Dinner

John was terrified as he and Randy entered the resturant and a waiter took them to a table that was at the back. Randy smiled when he saw Jay seated down next to a suited man with a blond ponytail who John assumed was Randy's other friend, Hunter. Randy's father was seated too, as well as Chris and Phil. So they were the last to arrive at this dinner and John was dreading as he knew that he and Randy had to make an 'entrance.'

Jay got up with a warm smile and moved over to them. "It's so great to see you again, John," he said honestly, giving John a gentle hug and ignored the glares that everyone else was giving him. "You look so handsome on this suit. You do remember who I am, right, John?"

John was glad that at least one person could accept him and he hugged Jay back. "Of course I do remember you, Jay," John said, nodding his head honestly. "You look great, Jay. Really, you do."

Randy was standing next to John as he was greeting everyone. "You all do remember John. Well, expect for you, Hunter," Randy said, turning to look at John. "John, this is Hunter Helmsley, one of my close friends. Hunter, this is my fiance, John Cena."

Everyone was silent as he told them about this, the only one who was happy about this was Jay as he sat back down and looked up at them with a huge smile on his face. The other expressions were Randy's father's look of horror and his other friends had looks of disbelief.

Hunter got up and held out his hand to John for him to shake. He didn't look pleased to see John at all.

"It is so nice to finally meet you, John," Hunter said with a forced smile.

John was too nervous to shake his hand and just offered him a gentle smile. Hunter sat back down beside Jay and John and Randy both sat down at the table as well.

"So how are you feeling, John?" Jay asked very politely as he was sitting beside him.

"Um, I'm okay, I guess..." John said quietly. "I am just feeling really nervous..."

John was watching Randy having conversations with his friends and his father and John felt so left out of everything. When the food arrived, he tried to focus on that and he couldn't with all the disappointed looks in his direction. He took a sip of his water and just wanted to get the hell out of there. Why did he have to deal with all of this? John knew that he really deserved better than all of this...

Just as John was about to leave, he looked up and froze in shock as he saw Dwayne come over to the table. Dwayne kissed his father on his cheek and held up a hand in greeting to Phil, Chris, Hunter and Jay before turning to glance at John and Randy.

John was extremely nervous and scared and Randy shifted uncomfortably in the chair beside him.

Dwayne smirked a little and turned it into a sweet smile. "I am so sorry that I am late, you guys," he said casually. "I was stuck in traffic for a while."

Dwayne sat in the chair beside his father and Randy was furious to see him actually there. John's heart was hurting on the inside and he just couldn't look at Randy. He just couldn't. He refused to look at him. Did Randy invite his brother afterall? Had he broken his promise to John? Has he?

Everyone was staring at John. But he had his gaze only on Dwayne and his father. They both must truthfully hate John; but Dwayne did have an obsession with John and John knew in his heart that Bob Orton thought that John should rot in hell. John shivered under the coldness and the hatred in Bob's eyes. They were saying, You will never win Randy. I will never let you have my son.

John slowly rose and told Randy that he had to use the mens' room, excusing himself from the table quickly. He couldn't take it anymore as he wandered into the mens' room and threw up his lunch in one of the toliets. He felt disgusted and sick by everything that was happening tonight.

He flushed the toliet and moved to a sink, washing his face and staring into the mirror for a while. He didn't know what to do next. He felt like such a coward for not being out there with Randy and he had a feeling that Randy might be disappointed in him.

"Hey, John... Why did you run away?"

John froze at the sound of the deep voice and began to shake in fear. He didn't want to turn around, but he knew that he had no choice and he turned slowly to face who it was. He held his breath as he saw that it was Dwayne and he had a twisted, sickening grin on his face.

He glanced down at John's stomach and grinned more. "So, the baby is mine, huh?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

John's eyes widened in horror. "Y-You know?" he whispered, backing into the corner of the room.

"Yeah, my sweet brother told me before I came in here," he moved closer to him and grabbed him by his shoulder roughly. "Mine and yours forever..."

John tried to call for help, but Dwayne covered his mouth with his free hand and John struggled in his grip. John let out a muffled cry as he felt Dwayne grip harder and tighter on his shoulder. Dwayne was hurting him and he was absolutely terrified.

Dwayne didn't know why he was obsessed with John, there was something about John that he wants and he wanted John to be his. He was jealous that his brother had John and he just wanted John to love him instead of Randy.

Dwayne stared at John and felt his heart shatter by John's scared expression. "Oh my god, w-what have I done?" he whispered, letting go of John and turned away from him. "I'm so sorry, John. I don't know what is wrong with me... I-I shouldn't have... r-raped... you... I hate myself for what I have done to you. I-I can't get it out of my head and I know that I'm messed up. I-If Randy finds out... he'll hate me forever and I know that it's all my fault... All my fault... J-John... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

John blinked in shock. "D-Dwayne...?" he said, he saw that he was trembling and John slowly moved closer to him. "A-Are you okay...?"

"I-I didn' mean to hurt you..." Dwayne said, collapsing to the floor and tears began to pour down his face. "I-I just wanted you to love m-me. But that us never going to happen now. I was jealous. I'm so pathetic. Dammit..."

John felt Dwayne flinch when he touched his arm gently and John frowned a little. "Dwayne, did... something happen to you before you... raped me...?" John asked gently and he saw Dwayne's eyes widen.

"You won't believe me even if I did tell you, John..." he whimpered softly as John knelt down beside him. "No one w-would ever believe me about what happened..."

John stared into his eyes with worry in his own eyes. "Tell me, Dwayne..." he said gently. "I'll listen to you..."

"T-That day I was agruing with my dad about you and Randy..." he sobbed quietly. "I didn't want to carry on trying to break up you and Randy. Dad was heavily drunk and I was pissing him off badly. I must have said something really bad because the next thing that I knew was that I was on the floor and barely concious. I blacked out and when I woke up... I... I... I was chained up naked to my dad's bed... There were a group of men I didn't know in the room and I got scraed. Dad came in and demanded that I should rape you and then lie to Randy about it; but I told him no. H-He told the men to beat me but to leave my legs and my face and they did just that. He demanded again and I still refused to do i-it... Then dad took his clothes off and I panickedl; struggling to get out of the chains... He told the men that they could leave and they did... He got on t-top of me a-and... and... h-he... he... h-he..."

John's eyes widened in horror. "Your own father raped you and forced you to do the same to me?" he was shocked by this coming from Dwayne.

"I-I also have scars on my chest and stomach as he used a knife on me," he whimpered more and felt John hug him gently. "Y-You should leave before dad does something worse to you or Randy..."

"Okay," John looked at him sadily and got up slowly. "W-We should go back out to Randy and the others... Let's go, Dwayne..."

Dwayne got up and walked out of the mens' room with John. They wandered back to the table and Dwayne sat down while John remained standing.

John looked at everyone on the table. "I am done with all of this. You all just disapprove of me and you all just pity Randy, expect for Jay and Dwayne. To hell with all of you," John said, glancing at Dwayne sadily out of the corner of his eye and he pushed Randy back down gently onto his chair as he was trying to get up. "No, you can stay here, Randy. You wouldn't want to disappoint your father and your other friends."

Before Randy could even say anything, John left tne restaurant, and walked all the way back to Randy's apartment with tears pouring down his face.

Ranfy couldn't hold hid anger in anymore and bolted up to his feet, slamming his palms down on the table and glared at his brother with hatred.

"What the hell was that all about?" he yelled angrily.

Dwayne's face was pale and he looked down very nervously, holding back his tears. But Randy didn't care; he has had enough of the way everyone was treating John and he wants to put a stop to all of this now.

Bob leaned over the table and stared at his youngest son. "You should not be angry with your brother, Randy. Besides, I invited him here," he explained to him. "You know that we all have to be together at one point. Hasn't that man caused enough pain for this family?"

Randy cursed at him and his father flinched. "All of this will end tonight," he said calmly. "Have you not hurt John enough already? You can never drive me and John apart ever again..."  



	11. Telling Randy

Randy glared over at Chris and Phil. "Guys, it was great to see the both of you again." he said through clenched teeth. "I hope to see you and your daughter before you guys have to leave to your new home..."

Randy then looked at Hunter who growled and glanced away from him. Then Randy turned his attention lastly over to Jay.

"Randy, go to John..." he whispered. "He needs you more than ever now..."

Randy nodded and he got up from the table, ignoring his father and Dwayne and he had hoped that John had gone back to the apartment. He went to the sidewalk outside of the place and he waved for a cab to stop for him. He climbed into the cab, giving the cab driver his address and he prayed that John was at his apartment.

He rushed to the building as he got out of the cab quickly and he bolted for the elevator, panicking and breathing heavily. A few minutes later, he barged pass people and he got into his apartment.

"John? Are you here?" he cried out and stared to feel dizzy. "Where on earth are you, John?"

Not caring about an answer, he ran into his bedroom and he saw that John was sitting on the bed with a look of pain on his face. Randy's heart shattered when he saw that John was crying and he was looking so pale.

"I thought that I could do this all for you, Randy," he said emotionlessly. "But all I have been doing was lying to myself. I just can't do it..."

"J-John..." Randy managed to say quietly to the older man. "Please, this is all my-"

"They all looked at you with pity and disbelief in their eyes, but you never did notice it, Randy," John said to him quietly. "I never deserved it. The way that they all treat me. I never deserved any of it..." He glared over at Randy and laughed bitterly at him, making Randy blink in surprise. "You actually have forgaven me for what had happened in the past. You wanted us to move on as a happy family together, Randy..."

"J-John..." Randy said with worry in his eyes and he wanted to comfort the older man. "John, I-"

John stood up slowly and he let more tears pour down his face as he stared at Randy, his eyes were raging with hatred. "But I will never, ever forgive you, Randy," he spat at him with sworn hatred. "You betrayed me on that day. You promised me that you would love and protect them forever..."

Randy blinked in shock and felt hurt by his words. "Y-You will never forgive me, John?" he whispered.

"I told you the whole truth on that day, Randy!" he snapped and let out a loud sob. "I really begged for you to believe everything that I had told you. I was on my knees, begging you to believe in me. And guess what...? You gave me that stupid check and you told me to leave..."

Randy held his breath and realized what he had done to John. But he could see something in John's eyes as if he was about to tell him something worse that had happened...

"D-Dwayne raped me... I had bruises on me that lasted for over two weeks. I thought that if I told you what he did, then you could have protected me. But I-I was wrong... You called me a liar because he called you and told you a lie..." John said sadily.

Randy blinked back tears. "Did D-Dwayne really rape you, John?" he asked, feeling his heart breaking.

John nodded and sobbed quietly. "A-And I screwed up before as I slept with him in the past and n-now I'm pregnant with D-Dwayne's child..." He cried sadily and felt so guilty and betrayed at the same time.

Randy looked at him crying for a moment and tried to think of what to say to the man he loves so much. "J-John..." he managed to say to him quietly. "I am so, so sorry for everything that had happened to you. Dwayne is my brother... I have never thought that he would do something like that to you... I always saw something about you and Dwayne, laughing together and you were both so close to each other... I think that I was-" His eyes widened in horror as he realized what he was about to say to John.

John sniffed. "... You were jealous of me and Dwayne being together..." he said to the younger man honestly.

There was a sudden silence between the both of them. Randy realized that John had all the right to hate him for what he had done and to maybe never forgive him either...

John rubbed his head softly with his hand and he was swaying a little as if he was about to fall onto the bedroom floor.

"J-John..." Randy moved closer to him to help him sit down on the bed, but John pushed him away with his other hand.

"Just get the hell away from me, Randy," he muttered coldly to him. "I can't trust you anymore..."

"N-No, John. P-Please..." Randy begged desperately. "I-I've always loved you, John. P-Please don't be like this..."

"Love hurts me too much, Randy. I can't stay with you anymore..." he whispered and started to walk past Randy to the bedroom door. "Love was always suppose to be trust, Randy..."

Randy can't hold back his tears any longer and he let them fall down his face. "P-Please, don't leave me, J-John." he sobbed in desperation.

John gazed at him sadily. "It would have never worked out between us..." he said. "I was just a fool... I am going to forgive Dwayne and I am going to give him a chance-"

John felt pain and he swayed badly, balancing himself as he gripped onto the dresser beside him and Randy. "R-Randy, m-my head..." he whimpered to him, his knees gave way and he fell quietly to the floor.

"Oh my god!" Randy rushed to his side, and he panicked as he saw that John was convulsing and he grabbed his cell phone quickly, calling 911. "Please, I need an ambulance now! It's my fiance! He is pregnant and I think that he is having a seizure! Please hurry!"

After a moment John's head rolled to the side and Randy panicked more. "Please don't go, John!" He cried desperately. "Please, I love you too much to let you die!"

A few minutes later, medics arrived and took him and John to the ambulance outside.

Halfway to the hospital, Randy stared down blankly at his cell phone and he was wondering who he could call. He was thinking of Dwayne as he was the father of John's child... But Randy felt hatred and jealousy build up inside of him as he thought of Dwayne and John being together again...  



	12. Who's fault?

I am so sorry for not uploading my stories, everyone! My brother was going through a bad patch and I had to take care of him for a while and he is getting better! I am uploading chapters for this story and later ones for the others! :) I hope you guys were very patient!

Randy bit his lip as Dr. Kingdton had told him that John's condition was very serious and Randy was close to crying for his fiance and the baby. The doctors were trying to lower John's blood pressure and to be able to stop more seizures in the future. But if John wasn't able to respond to anything in the next couple of hours; then an emergency C-section will have to be performed by the doctors.

"What are the risks to the baby?" Randy asked, starting to choke up. "Please don't tell me that it is too soon, Dr. Kingston..."

Kingston looked at him sadily. "The doctors wouldn't really have a choice, Randy," he explained to the younger man. "If John is not treated properly, he and the baby could die. If the baby is delivered; then it would be the cure for eclampsia. We will be doing a lot of tests on the lungs of the child and if the child is up to thirty-four weeks; then the child will have a great chance of surviving."

Randy let a tear fall and he closed his eyes, trembling a little. He knew that this was all his fault. No matter what John wanted nothing to do with him anymore. He had put John through so much with his family and friends. How could he have been so stupid?

"W-Will John be able to recover from something like this?" Randy asked hopefully.

Kingston sighed softly. "I'm afraid to say that he is deeply ill," he explained to him. "His blood pressure is too high and he could have a seizure again or he could suffer from a stroke. We are trying to help him every way that we can and the other doctors and I will be checking John for any stress at most of the time. He will have to remain calm and to not be stressed in anyway. He will have to remain in bed rest while here."

"Okay, I understand what you are saying..." Randy muttered quietly. "Can you let me see him now?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, you can go and see him," he said. "But make sure that you won't do anything to upset him or to make him stressed..."

Randy nodded his head in understanding and he wandered over to John's room slowly with a worried look on his face. He hesitated at the door and was scared to go into the room. What if John didn't want to see him? What if he wanted Dwayne to be there instead? What if he will never love Randy again?

All Randy could feel now was how guilty and regretful he was for what he had done to John as he opened the door slowly to John's room and he stepped inside. He held his breath as he stared at John laying in the hospital bed and there was a lot of medical equipment on either side of John. Randy took a few steps closer to the older man and was trying his best not to wake him up or to disturb him.

Randy felt so much pain in his heart as everything that had happened this night slapped him right where it hurt him the most.

Randy realized that he had convinced himself that John had been lying to him about what his brother did and he had wrongly sided with Dwayne. John had told him the truth months ago, but Randy didn't believe him and he threw it back in John's face. This was all his fault.

Randy sat very close to John and leaned forward very slowly; kissing John gently on his forehead. He touched John's hand and held onto it, not wanting to let John go ever again.

Randy whimpered softly and he let his tears fall down his face. "I... I am so sorry, John," he said in a broken voice. "This is all my fault. I'm so, so sorry..."

"Randy? Hey, wake up! Randy!"

Randy groaned as he woke up slowly as he felt someone shaking him and whispering to him. He blinked tiredly and he glanced over at John who was still sleeping. Randy turned his head and froze at who he saw.

It was Wade and he could see that the older man had a look of concern on his face. Randy had not seen him or Adam for months ever since he moved from St. Louis to New York and the only times that they had talked to each other was on the phone for only twice a week. But now Wade was standing right in front of him and Randy was really relieved to see him.

"What on earth has happened here, Randy?" Wade whispered to him quietly; not wanting to wake John up.

Randy stood up slowly and stumbled a little. He gestured for Wade to go outside the room with him and when they had walked out of the room, Randy saw Jay push himself off of the wall with a worried expression on his face.

"Why on earth are the both of you here? Randy asked, feeling a bit confused to actually see them at the hospital.

"Last night was really bad," Jay said to his best friend calmly. "I was trying to call you but you wouldn't answer and I decided to go to your apartment. I talked to the doorman of the building and he had told me that John was taken to the hospital. I called Wade and I told him about it, then I came here to see if John was alright."

"I got a flight last night to get here as soon as possible and I got here in the early morning," Wade explained to Randy. "Adam wanted to come as he was worried sick about John but he was to remain on bed rest as he is almost nine months pregnant."

Randy felt his heart tighten and he closed his eyes tiredly.

"R-Randy?" Jay looked at him worriedly. "Man, you don't look so good. I think you need to sit down. Have you eaten anything at all?"

Randy shook his head at them and he refused to sit down.

"Do you want to talk about it at all?" Wade asked slowly.

Randy sighed and laughed sadily. "How could I have been so stupid?" he muttered quietly. "How could I have made the biggest mistake of my life? How can I ever make it up to him?"

"Is it really that bad, Randy?" Jay asked, turning pale.

"It is much worse..." he mumbled quietly.

"But is John and the baby going to be alright?" Wade asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Randy told them what Dr. Kingston had told him and the other two glanced at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

"This is all my fault..." Randy's eyes started to blur with tears. "I am such a bastard. J-John doesn't deserve someone like me..."

"Randy, I don't think that you are to be blamed-" Wade began, but Randy lost his temper quickly.

"My brother raped him!" Randy yelled his heart out in anger. "I knew that they had slept together a couple of times in the past, but I forgave John for that! Dwayne called me that day and told me a story that was a complete lie! H-He said that they had slept together again and he had told John that they had made a big mistake, John threatened to tell me that Dwayne had raped him so that I wouldn't have to break up with him for cheating on me with Dwayne! When John came and told me; I was an asshole and I didn't believe a word he told me. John... John begged me to believe him, but I just gave him a check and I threw him out of my life..."

Randy felt so angry at himself for not believing the man that he loves so dearly and he let some tears fall. He was upset and angry. He was upset with himself. He was angry with himself.

"Randy, I have absolutely no idea what to say to you," Wade said, pulling the sobbing younger man in for a hug. "But I know one thing for sure... And that is that you love John so much..."

"I... I always have loved John so much in my whole life..." Randy sobbed. "B... But how could John ever trust someone like me ever again?"

"Someone has to beat the shit out of my brother!" Jay growled in anger at what Dwayne had done to hurt his best friend and John.

Randy pulled away from Wade and wiped away his tears, the expression on his face was unreadable to the others. "I will never, ever let him near John." He was being very serious. "I am going to kill that bastard..."

"Randy..." Wade rubbed his temple and he sighed softly. "I know that you are really upset, but please do not do anything that you will regret later in your life. He does deserve a kick up his ass, but don't forget that he is the father of John's child. And please do not risk getting yourself locked up in jail."

"But he touched John..." Randy said, trying to stay calm. "He hurt John... He raped John..."

"I am going with you, Randy," Jay said, hoping that nothing too bad was going to happen.

Randy stared at him and shook his head. "No, thanks, Jay," he said. "I want to do this alone."  



	13. Dwayne and Dad

Jay glared at Randy. "Well, you are not getting a choice about this, Randy." he said to his best friend in a calm tone of voice. "I will have to go with you or I will have to call the police. I will let you beat Dwayne up, but I won't let you kill him because of the baby and John. The police won't let you lay a finger on him. So what is your choice, Randy?"

Randy cursed under his breath and snarled at Jay in anger.

Wade sighed, shaking his head slowly. "Randy, I am so glad that John is not seeing you like this." Wade said, rubbing Randy's shoulder very gently. "You should hurry up and do this before John wakes up to get all the support, care and love that he needs from you. He'll be so scared if he was awake to see you like this..."

"Wade can stay with John," Jay piped in quickly. "I will be coming with you to see Dwayne, Randy. Then you will come back here to be with John, okay?"

Randy thought about it for a few moments and he glanced at Wade. "Can you do this for me, Wade?" he asked quietly. "Can you stay with John for me? If he does wake up, just let him know..."

Wade nodded his head a little. "Don't worry, I can handle things here, Randy." he replied to him. "You should go and get him now. And kick him hard up his ass. That son-of-a-bitch will deserve it."

Dwayne's expression on his face was a look of shock as he opened his front door to Randy's forceful knocking. Randy didn't give him any time to react as he grabbed his older brother and pushed him backwards into the small apartment that Dwayne was living in.

"What are you-?" Dwayne began, but Randy silenced him with a punch to his face and Dwayne went falling to the ground. "A-ah..."

Randy and Jay were standing a few steps back from him and waited for Dwayne to get back up to his feet.

Dwayne touched the blood on his mouth as he got up slowly to his feet and he stared at Randy in confusion. "W-Why did you do that, Randy?" he asked.

"Why the fuck did you do it, Dwayne?" Randy said in a dark, deadly tone of voice. "Why did you?"

Dwayne held his breath and his eyes turned dull. He knew what Randy was talking about and he was scared of his brother hating him forever and to never forgive him for what he did to John.

Dwayne looked at the blood on his hand and he took a slow, deep breath. "R... Randy..." he said quietly. "I-I'm really so s-sorry..."

Randy tackled him to the ground and he didn't stop hitting him. Dwayne didn't defend himself and let him continue to hit him.

Randy stopped hitting Dwayne as blood poured out of Dwayne's nose and his mouth. "You are fucking sorry?" Randy yelled in his face, tearing at Dwayne's shirt. "You raped John! You lied to me! Why? Why did you do that, Dwayne?"

Dwayne felt Randy take off his shirt and saw him freeze in shock. Randy saw several faded scars on Dwayne's chest and his stomach and he saw Dwayne start to shake a little.

"D-Dwayne...?" He said, touching his chest gently and he felt his brother flinch a little. "W-Who did this to you...?"

Dwayne closed his eyes tightly. "I... I can't tell you..." he managed to whisper. "Y... you won't believe me..."

"Tell me, Dwayne..." Randy held his brother's face gently and he saw Dwayne open his eyes slowly.

"D-Dad..." he said honestly. "D-Dad hurt me and he... r...raped m-m-m-me..."

"You fucking liar!" Randy punched him in the stomach and he saw Dwayne cried out in pain. "Don't you fuck with me!"

Dwayne started to cry as he watched Randy getting up and he was about to leave with Jay. "N-n-n-no, please don't leave m-m-me," he begged, getting onto his knees and shaking badly. "L-L-Little brother..."

Jay glanced at Dwayne. "Randy, maybe you should just hear him out..." he said.

Randy sighed softly and glared at his older brother. "Okay..." he muttered. "Tell me what happened and it better be the truth..."

"O-Okay," Dwayne said, getting up slowly and he wiped away his tears. "D-Dad was really mad about you getting married to John. He wanted to make sure that you weren't going to get married to John and he was really drunk on the day that I hurt John. I refused to do what he said, I got knocked unconcious and I woke up; tied up to dad's bed with men in the room. Dad told me to rape John, but I refused and he ordered the men to hurt my body badly which they did. Dad asked me again, but I still refused and he got the men to leave... Then... Then he... he raped me and used a knife on me to give me all of these scars... I couldn't take any more of the pain and I did what he ordered me to do. I... I r-r-raped J-John... I'm so sorry, Randy... I know that you and John are never going to forgive me for what I did and you both will hate me forever..."

Jay blinked at Dwayne in surprise. "Oh my god," he said quietly. "H-How could Mr. Orton do something like that to his own family?"

How could dad do something so sick and twisted like that? Randy thought to himself. Why would he do that? Does his dad really hate John that much?

"R-Randy..." Tears poured down Dwayne's face and he was trembling a little. "I... I just want us to be a family. But I will leave you and John alone if you don't want me around-"

Randy sighed softly as he could see how desperate his older brother was and he glanced at Dwayne slowly. "Dwayne," he bit his lip. "John told me that he was going to forgive you... So I forgive you too..."

Dwayne couldn't believe it. "T-Thank you, R-Randy," he was relieved.

"I have to tell you that John is in the hospital," Randy said, seeing Dwayne's eyes widened in horror. "You should go there with Jay to be there for John and the baby. I am going to see dad right now..."

"Are you sure that you don't want us to come with you, Randy?" Jay asked, feeling concerned.

"I'll be fine. I have to do this alone," Randy replied. "Don't worry. I will get to the hospital later. I promise..."

Randy knocked gently on the front door of his father's house and he barged into the house as one of the maids' had answered the door.

His father was surprised to see his youngest son in his house. "Randy, why are you here?" Bob asked him. "You didn't call me at all to tell me that you were going to come over here."

Randy couldn't believe how blinded he had been. His own father had hurt Dwayne and caused him to ruin Randy's and John's relationship with each other. How could this man hurt the whole family and John? His own father was an evil bastard...

Bob moved closer to his son and he had a worried look on his face. "Randy, are you okay?" he asked, touching his arm gently.

Randy slapped his hand away in disgust. "Don't you dare touch me again!" he spat at him in anger. "I know what you did to Dwayne. I know what you made him to do to John, dad. I will never forgive you for what you did to Dwayne and John..."

Bob folded his arms across his chest and he thought for a moment. "John is not who you should be with, Randy," he said calmly. "You were so blinded by him. So blinded with lust..."

"What did John ever do to you?"" Randy was fuming with anger. "He is in a hospital right now! H-He is carrying my brother's child, he is carrying your grandchild! He was also pregnant when you made Dwayne hurt him! Wnat the hell is wrong with you, dad?"

"I don't regret trying to protect my sons from that man," he said simply to his son. "I would gladly do it again. You will understand this when you have a child of your own, Randy. You will always do anything for your child. You would want to protect them and to make sure that they won't make the biggest mistake of their lives. You would do anything..."

Randy stared at his own father in complete shock. "I would never do anything to hurt an innocent man or a woman just because I wouldn't think that they are good enough for my son or my daughter," Randy said, trying to stay calm and to not lash out at his father. "Well, I do believe that John is good enough for me. Hell, he's good enough for Dwayne! We're the ones who are the worse for him... I just hope that he can forgive me for being such a worthless and a blinded fiance..."

Bob's eyes were full of anger as he glared at his son. "Typical... You are just so typical, son..." he muttered. "You can do so much better than that man... You are so stupid not to see through him..."

Randy shook his head and chuckled bitterly. "You are nothing to me anymore, dad..." he managed to say quietly. "I will never let my fiance, my brother or any of mine or Dwayne's children near an evil bastard like you..."

Bob turned pale with shock at his beloved son's words. "You can not mean that, Randy," he said quietly.

"But I do mean it... You are not a part of my family anymore!" Randy said calmly. "You stay away from John, stay away from Dwayne and stay away from me. If you ever come near us, I will call the police on you to take you away. Do you understand me?"

Bob stare at him speechlessly and he bit his lip, thinking that he had to stop his son from getting to the hospital.

"I don't have anything else to say to the likes of you!" Randy said angrily. "I am done with you forever!"

Randy turned away from his father and he wandered away from him, ignoring his father calling his name as he didn't want anything to do with him anymore. He got out of his father's house and he didn't bother looking back at the house. He climbed into his car and didn't bother to put his seatbelt on; he started the car up and he drove away from his father's house.

He could see that it was starting to get dark and he headed to the hospital. He knew that John needed him, Dwayne needed him and the child needed him.

Randy heard his phone ringing beside him and he reached for it on the passenger seat, taking his eyes off of the road.

A moment later, he glanced up and gasped in horror as he saw some lights in front of him before his car was hit...


	14. Loss of Memory

"Sir, are you alright? Can you please tell me your name?"

Pain was going through Randy's body. His head, his chest, everywhere was hurting. What happened to him? Why couldn't he remember what happened? Why was his head hurting like hell? His vision was blurred, but he could feel movement around him and he could have sworn that he was hearing a siren. What was going on? Where on earth was he?

"Sir, can you please tell me your name?"

"I-I-I can rem... remember..." He coughed up blood and moaned softly in pain. "What h-hap...?"

The paramedic wiped the blood away from Randy's mouth with a cloth. "You were in a very serious car accident, sir," the man explained to him. "We are taking you to the hospital where they can treat your wounds and you have lost quite a bit of your blood."

"Al, I have this man's ID," Randy heard a woman's voice say. "His name is Randy Orton."

Al nodded. "Right," he glanced down at the young man. "Mr. Orton, is there any medical conditions that we have to know about?"

"No, n... n... nope..." Randy muttered softly and tried to move his body. "W-why can't I-I-I-I m... move?"

"We have to had you immobilized and that is why you can't move." the woman explained to him. "We have to be very cautious because of your serious injuries?"

Al swore under his breath at the state of Randy that was getting worse. "The BP is dropping quickly and we have to get him stabilized," Al explained to the woman. "Mr. Orton, do you remember anything about the car accident that happened?"

Randy was in too much pain to respond to his question. All he could see was blurred movement and a lot of colours. He flinched when a light flashed into his face. God, his head was hurting so much more and he just wanted it to stop.

"Mr. Orton? Mr. Orton?" the woman called to him in a worried tone of voice. "Can you hear what I am saying to you, Mr. Orton?"

Randy wanted the shouting to stop and he tasted more blood in his mouth as he coughed up more of his own blood. "S... S... Stop," he managed to say weakly. "P-Please make the p-pain go g-g-g-go a... away. It h-h-h-hurts..."

"Just hang on, Mr. Orton," Al said as calmly as he could. "We are almost to the hospital and we will get all of the help that you will need. Is there anyone that needs to be contacted for you? Any family or friends that we can call for you?"

Randy couldn't remember anyone at all. He was sure there was someone but it hurt his head too much trying to think. Randy was silent for a while and Al and the woman were getting more worried about his condition.

"Um, Mr. Orton?" Al clicked his fingers in front of Randy's face, trying to get his attention and to make him stay awake. "Do you have anyone that we can notify for you?"

"N-No... I don't... h... have... anyone..." Randy managed to say before he succumbed to darkness, forgetting about everything...

John woke up in his hospital bed about five hour later and he was really relieved that he couldn't feel any pain anymore. He then realized that he was laying in a hospital bed and John touched his stomach with worried feelings; hoping that the baby was alright and that he hadn't lose another child...

He blinked to focus his vision and he saw that it was dark outside. He glanced to his side and was shocked to see Dwayne glancing at him with relief in his eyes.

"Dwayne..." he managed to say quietly. "You are actually here..."

Dwayne nodded and went to hold John's hand, but he hesitated. "U-Um, hey, John," he said softly. "So how are you feeling right now?"

"Well, my head does not hurt anymore," John replied honestly. "Where is Randy?"

"He went to sort things out with dad," Dwayne said, worried as Randy had not been back for hours. "He is going to be back soon. Don't you worry too much about him, John. Randy can take care of himself. He always does. So, I should tell you that the doctors have been giving you meds and they are monitoring the baby very carefully."

"How is the baby, Dwayne?" He asked fearfully, grabbing onto Dwayne's hand desperately.

Dwayne glanced at him. "The baby is doing fine for now," he said honestly. "They may have to do a C-section if your blood pressure goes up or if there are any signs of distress that are from the baby."

John sighed in relief. "Oh thank god," he said as his eyes were watering. "Thank goodness, the baby is safe..."

Dwayne bit his lip nervously. "John, do you really forgive me for what I did to you?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," John nodded his head and kissed Dwayne's cheek gently. "I forgive you, Dwayne."

Dwayne smiled with sadness in his eyes. "J-John, I will do everything that I can to make it up to you and Randy," he said seriously. "I will take care of you and I will support you. You and our baby. I will never, ever hurt you again, John. I promise..."

Tears started to pour down John's face. Dwayne's eyes teared away from John's eyes and he squeezed John's hand gently. Dwayne felt so guilty for what he had done and he knew that John shouldn't have forgiven him at all. They both knew that any relationship between the both of them would be hard for them and they were going to do their best to make it work out for them and their baby.

John's nurse came in with a wheelchair and the two of them stared at her. "Mr. Cena..." the blonde woman said quietly. "Your fiance is in the hospital; but he was in a car accident..."

"Oh my god!" John cried out in horror and he tried to get up, not caring about his own condition. "Please tell me that he is alright!"

Dwayne stood up and held John down gently. "Nurse, how is my brother's condition?" he asked calmly.

"Well, he has several broken ribs and one of his bones had almost impaled his left lung," She explained and John's eyes watered. "He is resting in his room and he is awake. Also he-"

John didn't let her bother finishing her sentence as he managed to get out of Dwayne's grip and he rushed out of the room; asking people where Randy's room was.

"John, wait!" Dwayne yelled as he followed him.

John finally found Randy's room right at the end of the hall on the right and he barged right into the room. He saw that Randy was attached to some medical equipment, his head was bandaged as well as his ribs, chest and stomach and he was staring at John in confusion.

John moved over to Randy and he held his hand tightly. "R-Randy..." he said, kissing his cheek and Randy's eyes widened in surprise. "Thank god that you are alright. I don't know what I would have done if you had died."

Randy stared at him for a moment and he pulled his hand away from him. "D-Do I know you, sir?" he asked tiredly.

John froze in shock. "W-What?" he blinked in shock as Dwayne and the nurse came into the room and Randy closed his eyes, falling asleep due to exhaustion.

"I was trying to tell you, Mr. Cena..." the nurse said as she and Dwayne got him out of Randy's room. "His head injury was very severe and it caused a lot of damage to his brain. He had lost his memory of almost everything..."

John started to cry and Dwayne was also upset about his younger brother. They both felt like they had lost Randy. Forever...

The next morning, John and Dwayne were surprised to see Dr. Kingston come into the room and he was looking very worried.

"Dr. Kingston?" John was confused to see him. "Is something wrong?"

"It's Randy..." The doctor said. "Randy is not in his room. We have searched the whole hospital for him. We couldn't find him anywhere. He has... disappeared..."  



	15. Six Years Later

Six years later

John was married to Dwayne for over two years and Dwayne had legally changed his last name to Johnson as he didn't want the last name of Bob Orton the man who raped his own son. John was now known as John Johnson. It was funny to him. But he couldn't complain and he loved being with Dwayne. He and Dwayne had been looking for Randy for over four years. But they gave up and became a family. John and Dwayne's child was a girl and she was called Anna-Marie Shelley Johnson. John and Dwayne were happy with their daughter and she had turned six-years-old about a week ago.

"Daddy! We have new neighbours!" Anna-Marie beamed excitedly as she skipped happily into the house. "Dad should come and see them when he comes home!"

John smiled at his daughter and he heard laughter outside. "You have a point, sweetie," he said, moving to the window to have a look next door. "Maybe I could greet them in a while."

Anna-Marie smiled and grabbed herself a snack; sitting down onto the couch and she started to eat while she was watching cartoons on the TV.

"Dammit, boys!" John heard a loud voice call from outside. "Get your asses back here now!"

"Hey, daddy! Next door has a pool! That is so cool!" a boy's voice said in excitment. "It is so awesome!"

John walked outside in the garden and peeked over the fence. He saw a pair of blond-haired boys and he figured that they were twins. There was a man with short, dyed blond, spiky hair and he had sunglasses on; he was breathing heavily and sweating a little as if he had been chasing the boys about in the house and in the garden. There was also another man and a young teenaged boy who were smirking at them.

"Um, hi, I'm John Johnson," John said shyly to the people next door. "So are you guys my new neighbours?"

The blond man turned to him and took his sunglasses off. John froze in shock. It was Randy. He couldn't believe it but those were Randy's blue eyes. John could see the scar on the left side of his head and he knew that it was from the car accident six years ago. And now he was his new neightbour. He just couldn't believe this! Now to actually make sure that it was Randy; he waited for him to tell him his name.

The blond man smiled at him. "Hi," he said, shaking John's hand. "I'm Randal Keith Orton, but you can call me Randy. And these annoying boys are my sons, Danny and Jake."

John turned pale and nodded. So he had kids now, he thought sadily. I should be happy for him, right?

Randy pointed to the other man and the young teenaged boy. "He is Drew McIntyre and he is my business partner," he explained to the older man. "And that is his son, Warren."

"Nice to meet you all," John said to all of them politely and he turned to Danny and Jake. "Are you two boys twins?"

Jake, who was shorter than his twin brother was clinging to his father's leg and Danny was clinging to the fence; they were both nodding at John. Drew was elbowing Warren hard in his side as he was staring at John, "Breathe, son..." Drew said and his sixteen-year-old son turned bright red deeply.

"So how old are you boys?" John asked kindly.

"We're five!" They both beamed. Then Jake said, "Do you have any kids, John?"

John smiled at the young five-year-old boy. "Yes, I do," he nodded his head. "I have a daughter and she is called Anna-Marie. She is six-year-old."

"Can we play with her at any time?" Danny asked, as he peeked over the fence.

John laughed. "Yeah, sure." he said. "That is if she wants to play with you boys."

Jake smiled at him shyly. "So you have a pool, mister?" he asked quietly.

"Heh. Yep," He glanced over at the pool and then back at him. "But I don't use it that often. Anna-Marie likes to swim in it a lot."

"Why don't you use it so often, mister?" Jake asked with a confused expression on his young face.

"Okay, Jake," Randy said, looking down at his son. "I think that is enough questions to ask John, okay?"

John touched his wedding ring on his finger and Randy caught a glance of the ring. "So your mother should have her hands full with the both of you boys," he said and Randy turned pale at what he said.

"We don't have a mummy," Jake muttered. "We never did have a mummy."

"We had a dad," Danny said, moving away from the fence. "But he left us and daddy..."

John's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my, Randy," he managed to say. "I am so sorry. I didn't know-"

"It's alright, John," he smiled and waved it off quickly. "They didn't know him that well anyway."

"Hey, Randy!" Drew was calling from the house. "I think you should come in here to see if you want this couch in the place that you wanted it to be."

"I'll be right there, Drew," he yelled back, turning back to John and he saw that John was slowly making his way back into his house. "John, it is really fine."

John nodded at him. "It was very nice to meet you all," he said politely and he stepped back into his house.

Danny was beaming brightly. "I really like John, daddy," he said honestly. "He is so handsome..."

"Yep!" Jake giggled. "He is very nice and very friendly too."

Randy frowned a little. He could have sworn that he had met John somewhere before. He just couldn't remember where...

A few hours later, Randy and Drew were sitting out on Randy's deck; trying to relax their sore muscles from moving and unpacking everything in the new house and they were having a couple of beers. Warren had taken the twins on a exploration of the new neighbourhood and Randy sighed happily as he closed his eyes and he finally felt happy to have peace and quiet around him for a while.

"Your neighbour seems to be very interesting, Randy," Drew began to say in his Scottish accent and Randy groaned softly. "He is very different..."

Randy opened one eye and he glanced at the other man beside him. "Well, I guess so," he muttered. "If you really like his type..."

Drew chuckled. "I am not talking about me, I am talking about you, Randy," he said, taking a sip of his beer. "I think it is about time for you to move on..."

"You are right, Drew," he replied simply.

Drew was silent for a while. "You really think that you are ready to move on?" he asked in surprise.

"Well, it has been three years," Randy said, sitting up and he gripped onto his drink of beer. "I really did love Brock. But he left me without a reason why he had to go. I just... I just don't want to be alone anymore..."

"And you miss sex too," Drew smirked as Randy coughed on his beer.

Randy laughed. "Y-Yeah, you are right about that, Drew," he nodded at him.

The two of them jumped in surprise as they both heard girlie pop music playing loudly in John's back garden and Randy was disappointed to have no silence at all.

"Anna-Marie!" John called as he came outside as his daughter was getting into the pool. "Can you turn the music down, please?"

"Okay, daddy!" She smiled as she got out of the pool and she turned the music down a little bit. "All better now, daddy?"

"So would you go for him, Randy?" Drew asked as he was looking at John with lust in his eyes.

Randy shook his head. "Nope." he said simply.

Drew frowned at him. "And why not?" he asked.

Randy sighed. "John is married, Drew," he said. "I have seen the wedding ring on his finger. I can not date a married man..."

"Aww, that is too bad," Drew teased him and Randy smacked him playfully on his head. "Ow! Heh."

They both heard the boys' voices and Drew stood up slowly, checking his phone. "Well, I have to get home," he said as Randy got up too. "So just keep an eye out for John's ass, okay?"

Randy glared at him. "Drew..." he warned, as Drew moved over to his son and he waved goodbye to Randy before leaving with Warren. "Drew, you are such an idiot..."

Randy wandered into the house and headed over to the kitchen, peering out of the window at John and his daughter in the garden next door. Randy realized that there was something about John...


	16. A Bad Start With The Neighbour?

Randy sighed softly as he felt so alone in the house and he glanced out to the back garden. He watched as his sons were chasing each other and laughing happily as they were playing. The music next door was a little loud as he heard John chatting and laughing with his daughter, Anna-Marie. Randy felt so jealous that John had someone and he started to wash the blond dye out of his hair. A few minutes later, he was drying his brunette hair with a towel and he looked at the clock on the wall. It was 5:30pm and he decided to get some food for the boys.

He tapped his finger on the side of the kitchen counter. "Boys, would you like to have some pizza?" he called out to them in the empty house; he was actually not very comfortable in being inside the house all on his own.

"Yes! We want pizza! We want pizza!" they both yelled happily as they came running into the house and Randy could see that they had dirty and messy hair.

"Right, I have to find you two some towels," he said calmly; still drying his hair. "And I should get the both of you cleaned up."

"Daddy, can mister eat with us?" Jake asked, smiling shyly. "Please, daddy."

Randy raised an eyebrow at the younger twin. "I don't think that is a good idea," he said, shaking his head. "He properly has plans with his daughter or his husband anyway. You guys should go back outside to play and I will call for you boys when the pizza gets here."

He ordered for the food from the pizza delivery place and he started to move some boxes around in the living room. He realized that he had a few things to sort out and he heard the phone rang; he picked it up and he answered the phone.

"So are you settled into the house?" Bob Orton asked his son on the phone.

Bob was glad that he crashed into Randy's car and made him forget everything. He didn't even remember his fiance, John. He didn't even remember his own brother, Dwayne. Bob had managed to sneak Randy out of the hospital and they have to move several times until Dwayne and John had given up on searching for Randy. He got Brock Lesnar to be with Randy and they had twin sons together. But Bob was pissed off when Brock had left Randy and the kids without a reason three years ago. For three years, Bob had helped his son raise up Jake and Danny and Randy had decided to move out of his father's house. Bob was proud with his son's decision and he really hoped that Randy had friendly and kind neighbours.

"I am in the house..." Randy said, staring at the boxes piled on top of each other in front of him. "Am I settled in? Well, not until the boys had left high school. That is if I am lucky if they do."

"Having a man or a woman would come in handy for you there," his father told him and he decided to change the subject. "You and the boys will be happy there. I know you will..."

Randy chuckled softly. "I hope you are right, dad," he said, sitting down onto the couch in the living room.

"Well, Randy," Bob said quietly. "I am very sorry about the man/woman comment-"

"It is fine, dad," he smiled a little. "Let's just forget about it."

"Anyway, me and Darlene will be coming over for a visit. Maybe in a couple of months. We can stay in a hotel if you don't want us to stay over-"

"What? No, you don't have to!" Randy cried out quickly. "There is plenty of room in the house! You can stay here. Will Darlene be up to this?"

"Yeah, she is up to it," Bob laughed at his son happily. "She hasn't seen you for over a month and she missed you and the boys."

The doorbell rang and Randy guessed that it was the pizza deliveryman. "The pizza guy is here, I have to go," he said, grabbing his wallet off the side and made his way to the front door. "Say that I said hi to Darlene for me, dad. Bye, dad."

He put the phone down and opened the front door; he held his breath as he saw John on his doorstep. Danny and Jake were standing in front of John with grins on their faces.

"I think you had lost these little troublemakers," John said, smiling at him kindly.

Randy pulled the two boys into the house quickly. "What the hell were you two thinking?" he snapped at them. "You two should not have left the garden! I have told you both a million times to never, ever go anywhere on your own without a grown-up with you!"

Jake pouted at him sadily and Danny was trembling a little. "W-We only went over to John's," Danny muttered quietly.

Randy rubbed his temple in annoyance. "Why in the hell would you both do that?" he asked.

"We wanted him to come over here!" Jake looked at John very shyly. "But you properly don't want to stay over here. Right, mister?"

"I am so sorry about my boys, John," Randy muttered as he stared at John's chest and stomach; Randy thought that he looked really hot in only his jeans and Randy blushed a little.

"Daddy, we have come back anyway." Danny whined at him, distracting Randy from John's sexy body.

Randy give him a Dad-Is-Not-Amused look and he ran a hand through his hair. "Danny, that is not the point," he sighed, shaking his head. "You are both too young to go anywhere on your own."

Danny pouted at him. "Then why are you always telling us that we are really big boys, daddy?" he asked, making Randy feel like someone had punched him hard in his stomach.

"Well, you are not that big yet, boys," Randy pointed out to them as the pizza delivery car pulled up in front of the house and the boys were cheering, "Pizza is here! Pizza is here! Pizza!"

"John, please wait a minute," Randy said, paying the deliveryman and he took the pizzas from him. Randy glanced at John again and John could have sworn that Randy's eyes were full of complete lust. But Randy shook his head, he knew that John was married and he couldn't make a move on a married man. That would be so wrong, but he did want to touch John and maybe they could just have a fling just once...

"Uh, are you alright, Randy?" John asked, worried about leaving Anna-Marie in the house alone for so long.

Randy blinked at him in surprise. "Huh? What?" He looked at the older man in confusion.

John chuckled gently. "Well, you have been staring at my body..." he grinned as Randy blushed in embarrassment. "Am I really that good-looking to you, Randy?"

"I... oh... um..." Randy couldn't get his words out right. "I really didn't mean to stare at you, John... Okay, I lied... I really do think that you are hot... U-um..."

"Hey, calm down, Randy." John laughed. "You are so cute when you are embarrassed. Heh..."

Randy shifted with the pizzas in his hands. "Well... thank you very much for bringing my sons back, John..." Randy said to him honestly.

"Well, I wasn't going to keep them," John said simply. "Besides, I have my hands full with Anna-Marie anyway."

"You can stay if you haven't eaten, John," Randy offered politely. "Well, there is a lot of pizza and I will be on my best behaviour."

John shook his head, knowing that it would be bad to get more involved with Randy now after six years ago. "I am thanking you for the offer, Randy." John said kindly. "But I have to get back to my daughter."

"Oh, that's a shame," Randy muttered quietly. "Maybe we can do this another time then?"

John raised an eyebrow. "You do know that I am married, right?" John sighed. "I think your pizza is getting cold, Randy. I'll see you later..."

Before Randy could say anything, John got over to his house and closed the door behind him quickly. He saw that Anna-Marie was sleeping on the couch and he smiled, putting a blanket over his daughter gently. He glanced up a few minutes later as he heard the front door open and close and he smiled as Dwayne came into the living room.

"Hey, John," Dwayne said and kissed him lovingly on his lips. "John, I want to talk to you about something personal..."

John got up and walked with him to the kitchen. "Okay. What do you want to talk about?" he asked quietly, not wanting to wake up Anna-Marie in the other room.

"Well, I have been thinking about this for a long time and I think that we are ready for this..." Dwayne was looking at his husband very nervously. "John... I think that we should have another child..."

John stared at him in shock. "Another child?" John managed to say after a few moments of silence.

"Yes..." Dwayne looked at him hopefully, waiting for his answer...  



	17. Making A Move

"I think that I will need some time to think about this," John finally said after a while. "I do think that it would be great for Anna-Marie to have a younger brother or sister. But I don't think that I am ready just yet."

Dwayne sighed softly. "I understand, John," he said calmly. "Besides, there is no rush anyway. I just thought that it would be nice for us to have a new member of the family."

John nodded a little and he decided to tell Dwayne about Randy living next door. "Dwayne, have you seen the new neighbours yet?" he asked, getting a little nervous about telling him.

Dwayne shook his head and he got a beer out of the fridge. "No, I have not seen them yet, John," he replied, taking a sip of his beer. "But you and Anna-Marie have, right?"

"Um... Yeah... And I have talked to them..." John muttered quietly. "Dwayne, Randy is living next door to us. He is our new neighbour."

Dwayne blinked in surprise. "What...?" He managed to say quietly. "You can not be serious, John... Randy is...?"

John walked to one of the kitchen windows and he pointed to Randy's own kitchen window. Dwayne glanced through the window and he held his breath in shock. He saw that Randy was eating pizza with two young twin boys and they were all chatting and laughing together. Dwayne just couldn't believe it; his little brother was actually living next door and Dwayne wanted to see him. He had missed Randy as much as John had. But he couldn't as Randy had lost his memory and that was not the same Randy that they had once knew.

"He really is here..." Dwayne murmured softly. "Are those boys his kids?"

"Yeah, they are his sons," John nodded. "Their names are Danny and Jake. They are such sweet boys. It is a shame that their dad had walked out on them and Randy."

"Really?" Dwayne glanced at him and he frowned. "What a bastard that guy must have been."

John smiled a little at his husband. "But it looks like Randy had been handling himself just fine for over six years." He said honestly and Dwayne knew that John was right. "He was always so strong, stubborn and hard-working. I am so glad that he is happy with his family."

"Y-Yeah, I guess you are right, John," Dwayne said and he smiled as Anna-Marie came into the kitchen and she hugged Dwayne's leg, making him laugh brightly. "Hey there, sweetie! Are you ready to eat some dinner?"

Anna-Marie was grinning as Dwayne lifted her up in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging his neck gently. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She cheered, giggling. "I wanna have pizza!"

"Okay," Dwayne said, glancing at John and kissed his cheek softly. "Are you alright with us all having pizza, John?"

John nodded his head. "Yes, I am. I would love to have some anyway." He beamed at the both of them and he watched Dwayne wander out of the room with Anna-Marie to make an order to the pizza delivery place.

John was just hoping that with Randy living right next door to them; it wouldn't tear his own family apart...

Two Days Later

"So what was the guy's name again?"

"Randy Orton." John said simply. It has been over two days since he had finally seen Randy for over six years and when he had told Dwayne about him. John was talking to an old friend on the webcam and she was called Nikki Bella. Her sister, Brie Bella was out for the day with her kids and Nikki desperately wanted to know what was going on with John and his family. She had only been friends with John in High school and she had seen him only a few times as they had both got older.

"Huh?" Nikki blinked as she had found an interesting photo on her laptop. "I think I have found a photo of Randy Orton with his business partner called Drew McIntyre."

John remembered Drew and the way that he had stared at him really did creep John out. "Yeah," John nodded slowly. "I remember seeing him next door about two days ago."

"Well, under the photo, it says that they have a company together and it is called Frozen Sweet Desserts..." Nikki's eyes widened in surprise. "Holy crap! Their brand is in the top five frozen companies of America and they are really filthy rich thanks to this! Wow, wow!"

John smiled. "Well, at least he doesn't have to worry about money then." John was relieved. "I am glad that he is getting somewhere with his life."

Nikki cackled softly. "Of course, he is the three things that you want to have, John." She said and she saw him looking at her in confusion. "He is hot, he is rich and he is single..."

John rolled his eyes. "Don't be silly, Nikki," he shifted uncomfortably. "I'm a married man and I am happy being with Dwayne and my lovely daughter."

"But you do have a lonely, rich man who is living next door to you and he did used to be your lover," Nikki said honestly.

John was silent for a moment. "Why would you say that he is lonely?" he asked quietly.

"Well, I can see the loneliness in his eyes in the photo," Nikki said, as she was staring at the photo of Randy and Drew. "Dammit, John! Think about it! Sex, money and a secret boyfriend!"

John sighed softly. "I know that Randy wants me," He rubbed his temple. "But I can't just take that chance... It is too risky..."

Nikki pouted sadily. "Just think about it, John," She grinned slyly. "You may get lucky with him this time!"

"What are you-" John heard the phone ranging in the living room. "I have to get going, Nikki. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

John went to answer the phone, but it stopped ringing as soon as he was about to pick it up and he frowned a little. Maybe it was just a wrong number, he thought, shrugging his shoulders slowly. Oh, well. I better go outside and start to get ready to plant a garden.

John smiled, getting the equipment that he was going to need to use and made his way back to the garden. He headed beside the fence and he started to dig up at the soil. He glanced up as he saw the faces of Danny and Jake peeking over the fence and they were both wondering what John was doing.

"What are you doing, mister?" Jake asked him shyly as he was clinging to his older brother's arm.

"Well," John said, leaning up straight. "I am just getting the soil ready yet. I am going to plant a garden right here."

Danny beamed happily. "So what are you going to plant, John?" he asked excitedly.

"Tomatoes, cucumbers, squash," John explained as he continued to dig with the shovel. "Just a lot of vegetables. Anna-Marie loves vegetables. But I can't plant flowers, I am bad at that..."

"Can we help you out, mister?" Jake asked with a gentle smile on his face.

"Yeah, can we please help you?" Danny asked as well.

"Well, I am not going to plant anything for today," John said and the twins pouted sadily. "It is too cold at night. So I won't be planting anything for many weeks."

"Ah, I see," Danny nodded a little. "Well, when you can, can we help?"

"We have never had a garden before," Jake giggled at the thought of helping John with his garden.

John sighed happily at the boys. "Well..." He noticed that Randy was watching them on the deck and John could have sworn that Randy had licked his lips for a second. "You boys will have to ask your daddy about that and then we can see about it."

The two boys rushed over to Randy. "Daddy!" they shouted excitedly. "Can we help him plant his garden?"

Randy chuckled softly. "You boys are seriously going to be the death of me one day," He tickled them both and they all laughed happily together.

John watched them and Randy must have said something to the boys as they had both ran off to the other side of the garden and Randy went back into his house. He saw Randy come back out with two water bottles in his hands and he wandered in John's direction; John gulped quietly and he went back to digging.

Randy got over the fence and John looked up at him in shock. "What are you doing, Randy?" John looked at him nervous as Randy put the bottles down and he grabbed John gently. "Hey! Randy-"

Randy kissed him gently on the lips and and John could feel himself melting. He had missed Randy so much and how they were kissing in his garden. John closed his eyes, moaning softly and Randy smirked in the kiss. He had finally got John right where he wanted him...  



	18. Being Loyal To Family

**I have finally uploaded a chapter to one of my fave stories that I write! :D I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! ****J**

**John managed to pull away from Randy and he was slightly blushing; shaking his head at the younger man. "No. We can not do this, Randy," John said and he could see the hurt in Randy's ice, cold blue eyes. "I mean, I'm married. I have a husband and a daughter. I love the both of them with all my heart and I just can't cheat on Dwayne with you, Randy. I'm sorry. But it is just not right and I…. um…."**

**Randy sighed softly and he smiled gently at the older man. "Well, that is too bad then, John," He shrugged his shoulders and he picked up both of the bottles of water again. "Maybe I could be your secret boyfriend or something like that. But I guess not, huh?"**

"**Yeah. I am still very sorry," John said politely. "You're single. So there are thousands of guys whose's hearts you can grab."**

**Randy chuckled. "Yep, that is true!" Randy agreed with him and handed John one of the water bottles, watching John take a sip from it. "John, I've been wondering. Has something been bothering you lately?"**

"**Hmmm," John thought for a moment and then he glanced at Randy slowly. "Well, not really. Not at the moment anyway."**

"**Well, something has been bothering me," Randy said honestly. "It's your daughter…."**

"**Anna-Marie?" John blinked in surprise. "And what is so bothering about her?"**

"**Oh, it isn't really her that is bothering me so much," Randy said quickly; hoping not to get on John's bad side. "It is just that horrible music that she listens to so loudly. That is what really bothers me. And that is all, John."**

"**And what exactly is wrong with her taste of music?" John asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.**

"**Nothing is wrong with your daughter's taste of music. She can listen to whatever type of music she wants to," Randy explained to him. "The music is just too….loud…."**

**John leaned onto his shovel and he was looking very considering. "Well, I suppose that I could ask Anna-Marie to turn down the music once in a while. But don't give your hopes up as she sometimes doesn't listen to me anyway." John grinned shyly.**

**Randy smirked. "Heh….Okay." He nodded.**

"**John! I'm home!" Dwayne's voice came from inside the house. "Anna-Marie and I both had a fun day today and we would love to tell you all about it!"**

"**Well, I have to get back over this fence!" Randy said, getting over it and he slipped onto the ground. "Ow! That hurt!"**

**John laughed at him and Randy blushed and chuckled in embarrassment. But they didn't know that someone was watching them in jealousy and the person started to call someone who would ruin their lives….**

"**What? Is that really true? You're getting a new boss today?" John asked his husband the next morning at 7am as he laying in bed and watching Dwayne getting his clothes on.**

**Dwayne nodded as he was doing up his tie. "Yep!" He said with a relieved look on his face. "And I am glad that we are having a new boss finally. The last boss was always a freaking asshole to everyone. Let's just hope that this guy is better than the last one."**

**John sat up in the bed and smiled brightly at him. "Well, I hope so too, honey," John grabbed Dwayne's hand and he pulled him close to him. "You've been under a lot of pressure and stress for too long anyway. Hopefully this new boss will finally give you the break that you really deserve, Dwayne."**

"**Yeah…." Dwayne kissed him on the lips lovingly and John kissed him back. "Um…. So…. Have you thought about the child thing?"**

**John nodded. "Yes, I have," he said and he could see that Dwayne was looking at him with hopeful eyes. "And I do think that we should have another child together."**

**Dwayne's expression turned into pure happiness and he hugged his husband tightly, smothering him with kisses. "Oh, thank you so much, John! I was afraid that you would actually refuse to have another child with me," Dwayne said honestly and John hugged him back gently. "So when?"**

"**Tonight!" John beamed at him.**

"**Tonight?" Dwayne repeated in surprise.**

"**Yeah, after you get home from work, after we have dinner with Anna-Marie and then after when I put her to bed. That is when we should do it." John explained to him; getting up from the bed with a yawn and he got himself dressed. "Don't you think that is a good idea, Dwayne?"**

"**Y….Yeah…. I-It is, John," Dwayne said, feeling nervous about having sex with John later that night. "Well, I should go and get Anna-Marie up. She was really excited about coming to work with me today!"**

**John nodded and watched his husband leave the room before leaving the room himself. He wandered down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. But he stopped when he heard the doorbell ring.**

**John glanced over at the front door. I wonder who that could be at this early in the morning? He thought to himself as he made his way over to the door. It would be kind of strange if it was Randy and his twin sons, Danny and Jake.**

**John opened the front door with a smile on his face and he froze in surprise at who was standing right in front of him. It was actually Randy and his sons.**

"**Good morning, mister!" Jake said very shyly as he was clinging to Randy's leg. "H-How are you today?"**

"**I am very good today. Thank you very much for asking, Jake." John said, showing the boy a warm smile and he looked over at Randy who was smartly dressed in a suit for work. "Why are you over here with the kids anyway, Randy?"**

"**Well, I have to go to work today and I can't take the boys with me." Randy explained to him. "I was wondering if….the boys could stay at yours for the day. And they would love to play with Anna-Marie anyway."**

"**Oh, I'm sorry, boys," John gave him and the boys an apologetic look. "I'm afraid that I will be the only one who will be staying home alone today. Dwayne is taking Anna-Marie to work with him."**

"**Awwwww!" The twins both said disappointedly together. "No fair! We wanted to play with her!"**

"**You guys still can if you want to," Dwayne said as he came over to them with Anna-Marie and he was listening to their conversation. "Randy, it is nice to finally meet you. John told me all about you. I was wondering if your boys would want to come with me and Anna-Marie. It would be nice for her if she had some friends to play with. So that she wouldn't get bored or lonely at my office. What do you say, Randy?"**

**Randy looked down at the boys and the both of them looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Well, okay," Randy sighed softly and the twins cheered happily. "Just make sure that you both behave for Mr. Johnson, okay?"**

**The boys nodded and they both rushed over to Anna-Marie. They chatted with her excitedly and Dwayne kissed John before he left with the three kids in his car.**

**Randy watched them leave with a gentle smile on his face. "Your husband seems like a very kind man," he said quietly. "Dwayne is his name, isn't it?"**

"**Yeah," John nodded. "I love that man so much that I would do anything in the world for him."**

**Randy chuckled and he look at his watch on his wrist. "Well, I should get going to work now," Randy waved to John as he got into his car and John waved back shyly. "See you later, John."**

**Dwayne was exhausted and a little stressed out by the time it was lunch with the kids yelling and running around his office. He had yet to meet his new boss and he just hoped that he wouldn't get into any trouble with any of the other employees because of the kids. He just needed a quiet and peaceful break and to have someone to take the kids off of his hands for a little while.**

**He heard a knock at his office door; he glanced up tiredly and he saw that it was Justin Gabriel. Justin was his best friend and he was very close to the family. Justin was a very kind and a helpful friend to Dwayne and he loves to take care of Anna-Marie.**

"**Hey, how are you doing, Dwayne-" Justin asked and he cringed at the state that his best friend was in. "Man, you look so tired."**

**Dwayne yawned and he took a sip of his mug of coffee. "Ha, ha. Tell me something that I don't already know." He mumbled quietly. "I just wish that someone could take the kids off of my hands for a while."**

"**Well, since it is lunch break…." Justin grinned at him. "I could take the kids out to eat if that would be of any help to you."**

**Dwayne nodded and Justin told the kids what they were going to do. Anna-Marie wanted a cheese burger, Jake wanted some fries and Danny wanted to have some ice cream. Justin laughed and he said that he would get them all that stuff as the four of them left the office together.**

**Dwayne sighed in relief as he was finally getting some peace and quiet. He glanced at the photo of him with John and Anna-Marie on the desk and he was very glad to have them as his family. And he couldn't wait to have another member of the family soon.**

**He stood up and picked up his mug of coffee, taking another sip out of it. He just hoped that he was ready to have sex with John again and he didn't want to screw it up for them both.**

"**Hello, Mr. Johnson. I'm your new boss. I am very pleased to meet you….again…." A deep, booming voice said from the office doorway and Dwayne glanced up to see who it was. "How are you today….Dwayne…?"**

**Dwayne froze in complete shock and fear and he dropped his mug onto the floor, making it break into pieces. His new boss was none other than….**

**His and Randy's dad…. Bob Orton….**

**This chapter was fun to write! J The stories 'Baby Love' and 'Love, Lies and Secrets' have both been deleted as I cannot think of a continuing plot for them! I'm sorry if you guys loved those stories L **


	19. An Old Friend Comes To Stay

"W-W-Why are y-y-you here?" Dwayne said fearfully as he backed away from him into his office and Dwayne bit his lip nervously. "H-How did you find m-m-me...?"

Bob chuckled as he stepped into the room and he shook his head, closing and locking the door behind him. "Silly little Dwayne," He smiled at him. "I'm your new boss just like I said. It was very easy to find you as I saw a photo of you with co-workers on the company's website."

"P-Please leave. I d-don't want y-you here." Dwayne was shaking a little and he leaned onto his desk to keep himself from not breaking down in front of the man who hurt him in the past. "S-S-Stay away. P-Please..."

Bob smirked and he glanced at the photo of his son with John and his granddaughter. "Your little girl looks so cute! But that bastard should not be with you or her..." He growled and he moved closer to Dwayne. "You should not have married that piece of shit! It was bad enough that your brother wanted to marry him, but now... Heh, you are such a fool... You know that he will cheat on you like he did to Randy with you..."

"T-T-That's not t-true..." Dwayne started to say and he felt his his dad grab him; slamming his head down hard on the desk. "A-Aahh! P-Please don't... d-dad..."

Bob smirked again and tugged off Dwayne's belt, hearing him whimpering. "Awww... You're so weak, son..." He turned Dwayne's head to the side so that he was looking at the photo and Bob took off both of their pants. "Maybe after I have fun with you... I can pay your 'perfect' husband a visit... Heh..."

Dwayne's eyes widened in fear and his eyes started to water. "No... Please d-don't hurt J-J-John." Dwayne was pleading desperately and he was feeling so weak and useless. "J-Just h-h-hurt m-m-me..."

Bob licked his lips and he kissed Dwayne's neck softly. "Hurt you?" He felt Dwayne shaking under him and he aimmed his hard, turned-on cock at Dwayne's entrance. "Good idea then, son..."

Dwayne started to let tears fall from his eyes as he felt his father slam into him hard and he cried out John's name in pain...

It was about half five when John heard a knock at the front door and he wonder who it was as Dwayne and the kids were supposed to be back at six O'clock. He got up from the couch and he opened the front door. He gasped in surprise at seeing that it was Wade and he hugged Wade happily.

"Wade! I'm so happy to see you!" John said excitedly and he saw Wade smile a little. "I haven't seen you for such a long time! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, can I come in?" Wade asked. "I don't want to talk about it out here."

John nodded. "Sure, come on in, Wade," John let him inside the house and he watched Wade sit down quietly on the couch. "Would you like me to get you a drink or something to eat?"

"Umm... No, I'm fine at the moment... I'm not hungry or thirsty at all..." Wade said calmly as John sat down beside him. "I have something to tell you..."

John looked at him and he could see that Wade was tired and upset with something that was bothering him. "So what is it that you want to tell me, Wade?" He asked, raising his eyebrow in curiousity.

"Well... Adam and I am..." Wade was mumbling quietly and he was looking at his hands. "We're divorced..."

John's eyes widened in surprise. "What?!" He cried out in shock as he just couldn't believe that his best friend and Wade were not together anymore. "When? Why?"

"We've been divorced for almost a whole year and it was because..." Wade held back tears and he took a deep breath. "...Adam cheated on me with another man... I found them in bed together and they r-really looked like they were in complete l-l-l-love with each other... Adam told me that he wasn't in love with me anymore and he just wanted to be with the other g-guy... So we got a divorce as I wanted him to be happy..."

John looked at him sadily and he hugged him gently. "I am so sorry that your marriage with Adam is over..." John said, rubbing Wade's back. "But what about your son Taylor?"

"Adam wanted to have Tay as he was much closer to him than I was..." Wade was starting to sob quietly. "So he has full custody of Tay..."

John bit his lip. "I'm so sorry thst you had to go through all of that. Do you have anywhere where you can stay?" John asked as he let Wade go and he wiped away Wade's tears.

Wade shook his head. "N-No..." He said honestly to the older man. "I don't have anywhere to go to. My luggage is in the car outside; but I don't have somewhere to live and I can't stay with Adam and... that man. Maybe I can just stay at a hotel or something like that..."

"Wade, you can stay here." John smiled at him and Wade stared at him in surprise. "We have a guest room that you can use. You can stay here as long as you want and until you can get back up onto your feet."

Wade blinked and smiled unsurely. "Are you s-sure about this, John?" Wade was feeling really unsure about this and he didn't want to be a bother to John and his family. "W-Won't I be a burden to you, Dwayne and Anna-Marie if I stay here with you guys?"

John stared at him in confusion at what he just said. "Huh? No, of course not!" John shook his head at the younger man. "You are not going to be a burden to us at all! You are welcome to come here whenever you want to!"

Wade smiled more and chuckled softly. "T-Thank you, John." He said a bit happily. "Thank you so much for letting me stay."

Before John could even have a chance to reply to him; the front door opened and Anna-Marie skipped into the room with a bright smile on her face. "Daddy!" She rushed over to him and she hugged him tightly. "I had fun today! I had a lot of fun playing with Danny and Jake!"

John smiled kindly at her and he stroked her hair softly. "Well, I am glad that you did, Anna-Marie." He said, lifting her up onto his lap and Wade was watching them quietly. "So did the boys go home?"

"Yeah!" She beamed at him and then her expression turned into a look of worry. "But there was something wrong with dad..."

John frowned a little. "What was wrong with dad, sweetie?" He asked in a serious tone of voice.

"Um... I don't know... But..." Anna-Marie was looking thoughtful and worried at the same time. "...Dad looked like he was in... Pain...?"

"Pain?" John started to panick and he saw Dwayne coiming in with a weak smile on his face. "D-Dwayne, are you okay?"

Dwayne stared at him and John could see that Dwayne was dead on the inside just by looking into his eyes. "U... Uh... Yeah... I'm f-fine..." Dwayne managed to say and he glanced at Wade who was sitting on the couch beside John with Anna-Marie in his arms. "W-Why is Wade here?"

"Well, he and Adam are..." John bit his lip nervously and he looked at Anna-Marie, still stroking her hair gently. "Not together anymore. And Wade is going to stay with us until he caNn get back onto his feet. I hope you are okay with this, Dwayne."

"U-Uh... Y-Yeah..." Dwayne mumbled quietly and he rubbed his arm self-conciously. "J-John, can I talk to you a-alone in the k-kitchen?"

"Sure!" John replied, putting Anna-Marie down onto the ground and he stood up slowly. Anna-Marie, can you keep Uncle Wade company for a little while?"

"Yeah!" Anna-Marie said, hugging Wade's leg and Wade chuckled softly. "Uncle Wade, please play with me!"

John followed Dwayne into the kitchen and Dwayne stared st him with empty eyes. "U-Um... so what did you want to talk to me about then, honey?" John asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"Can we not have sex tonight?" Dwayne managed to say and John blinked at his husband in surprise. "I-I don't think that I am ready just yet. B-But I do still want to h-have another child with you, J-John. Please believe m-m-me..."

John sighed softly and he nodded his head slowly. "Of course I believe you, Dwayne." He said honestly. "We can wait for as long as you like."

"O-Okay, that's good..." Dwayne said quietly. "I-I'm going to bed. I f-f-feel so tired..."

As Dwayne left the kitchen; John couldn't help but feel as if he had done something wrong and that Dwayne was starting to not love him anymore...  



	20. The Terrible News

**It had been over a week since Dwayne had not wanted to have a child with John and he knew that John was getting really worried about him. He had been throwing up for the past six days and he had been more exhausted than he normally is. He was still hurting from the sex that his dad gave him; but he didn't have the courage to tell John or Wade about it and he couldn't bear to tell his younger brother either as Randy didn't remember them being brothers at all.**

**Dwayne had finished doing the shopping on Saturday at five-thirty; but he just felt like there was no one that he could talk to and he just wished that somebody could help him get through what was happening to him.**

"**Dwayne!"**

**Dwayne blinked and turned around to see his best friend Justin rushing towards him with his two-year-old son Aidan in his pushchair who was happily chewing on a chip. Dwayne and Justin both stared at each other for a moment before they both hugged each other desperately and they were both saying apologies to one another; while they were getting some looks from the shoppers there.**

"**Well, damn," Justin chuckled as they pulled away from each other and he was a bit embarrassed by the strange looks that they were getting from other people. "Are we the strangest men ever or what?"**

**Dwayne smirked. "Well, that is true." He said honestly and he shrugged his shoulders. "But I don't really care anyway. I am sorry for yelling at you at work yesterday, Justin. I was being such an asshole to you and I hurt your feelings. I am really sorry about the way that I acted."**

"**It's fine. I was being a bit of a douche to you anyway. So I am sorry as well, Dwayne," Justin said, staring down at Dwayne's food shopping and he frowned a little. "Huh? You don't normally shop for this much food. Okay…. What the hell is going on, Dwayne?"**

**Dwayne bit his lip nervously and he glanced at Justin uncomfortably. "Well, I have been getting more hungry than I normally am for over a week now." Dwayne explained to him. "It's really weird. And I have been constantly sick in the mornings. I've also been getting more tired."**

**Justin gave him a strange look. "Um…. Dwayne…." He mumbled quietly. "What if you are…? You know…."**

**Dwayne turned pale with shock and he struggled to let out a breath. "N-No…. I-I-I can't be…. T-There's no w-w-way…." He was panicking a little. "W-W-Where is t-t-the…?"**

**Justin looked at him with a worried expression on his face. "The pharmacy? It is right over there, Dway-"**

"**Mister!"**

**Dwayne turned around to see Jake and Danny both rushing towards him and the twins both hugged him around his legs. He could see Randy looking around for them with a panicked look on his face and Dwayne gulped quietly. He really didn't want his brother to see him right now and he saw that Randy had finally seen his kids and he hurried over to them with his cart. Randy's eyes met with his older brother's eyes and more panic started to go through Dwayne's mind.**

"**I have to get going, boys…." He said to them kindly; pulling away from them and he took off very quickly before Randy could even have a chance to talk to him.**

**Once he had gotten home after he had been to the pharmacy and panicking for over almost a whole hour; he put the shopping away quickly and he took the pregnancy test with him upstairs sneakily. He was glad that both John and Wade were too busy playing with Anna-Marie and he got into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He was terrified and he was hoping with all his heart that he wasn't pregnant with that monster's child.**

**Dwayne took a slow, deep breath and he did what he had to do. He waited for a few minutes and he nervously looked at the test.**

**Congratulations! The pink line was saying. You are a winner!**

**Dwayne sank to the floor slowly and he busted into tears. He had to tell John. He had to tell him tonight….**

**At eight O' Clock, Wade had taken Anna-Marie upstairs to bed and to read her a bedtime story. While Dwayne had sat down with John on the couch and he was getting ready to tell his beloved husband about the terrible news.**

"**So what did you want to talk to me about, Dwayne?" John asked and he was hoping that now Dwayne finally wanted to have another child together with him.**

"**J-John…." Dwayne was extremely scared to tell John and it took him a lot of courage to finally say it to him. "I-I-I'm p-pregnant, J-J-J-John…."**

**John stared at him. "No, you're not!" John laughed at him, not believing him. "You're not pregnant! Ha, ha! There's no way that you are!"**

"**Yes, I am!" Dwayne said as calmly as he could, handing the pregnancy test to John and he watched John staring at it blankly. "I-I am so s-s-sorry, John. But I r-really am p-pregnant…."**

**John's eyes were watering and he was shaking in anger. "Get out…." He said as calmly as he could in his serious tone.**

"**J-John, w-w-what- !" Dwayne wasn't able to finish his question as John slapped him hard across his face and John yanked his husband up to hid feet. "W-What-"**

"**Get the fuck out of my house, you cheating scrum bag!" John yelled at him, making Dwayne's eyes widened in fear and John pushed him towards the front door. "How could you do this to your own family?! How could you do this to your own daughter?! You wanted to have a fucking child with me! But you went to someone else and you let them fuck you! And now you are pregnant with their child!"**

"**J-John…. P-P-P-Please-" Dwayne felt John push him out of the house and John slammed the door in his face, making him collapse to his knees and he started to cry. "J-John…. Please, l-let me back in…. P-Please, J-John…. I-I-I love you…."**

**John threw Dwayne's belongings out of the window in both anger and sadness. "You fucking liar!" John sobbed. "You never loved me! If you loved me, you would have never had cheated on me! I hate you so much right now, Dwayne! Just get the hell out of here and don't you ever bother coming back here again!"**

**Dwayne watched his husband slam the window shut and he sobbed more sadily. He had now lost the man that he loved so much because of that asshole of a father….**

**It was 9:00 am about three days later on Tuesday morning; when John heard a knock on his front door and he yawned as he stumbled out of bed. He didn't even want to think about what happened three days ago as he was still upset with Dwayne and he couldn't believe it when Randy had told him that Dwayne was staying next door for a while. John had told Wade about what had happened and he had promised John that he would not tell anyone else about it. When Anna-Marie had asked John where dad was; John told her that they needed some time apart from each other and she believed the lie that he had told her. As John didn't want to tell her that he was planning to get a divorce; he hadn't told Dwayne about it yet and he didn't know how to tell his soon-to-be ex-husband about his decision. **

**He heard another knock at the door again and he then suddenly remembered that Wade had taken Anna-Marie to school at 8:00am so Wade wasn't there to answer it for him. John sighed in annoyance as he got his robe on quickly and he stormed downstairs in a huff as he was not in the mood at all.**

"**Who is it?" John called as he rushed over to the front door and he sorted out his robe to cover up his naked body.**

"**Well, it is me, Randy," a deep, low, sexy voice replied from outside behind the front door.**

**John bit his lip nervously and he opened the door slowly. Randy was standing on the porch and John could see that his twin boys were in Randy's Mercedes car with happy grins on their faces. They both waved at him excitedly and he waved back to them, smiling kindly at them.**

"**Oh, holy…. Did I just wake you up, John?" Randy asked, blinking in surprise at the state of John who was putting his hand over his mouth as he yawned again.**

"**Uh- huh. Yeah, you did, Randy." John replied to him honestly. "But you don't have to worry about it."**

"**Well, I am really sorry to be bothering you, John. But I have a favour that I wanted to ask you." He said and he saw John glancing at his kids. "Oh…. No! I don't want you to look after my kids! I am late for taking them to school anyway. I am really late. Heh. I am having someone who is coming over to deliver my new washing machine today and I was wondering if you could let them into my house for me as I may be too late in coming back after I drop my boys to their new school."**

**John was feeling really unsure about this as Dwayne was in the house next door. But John also did want to help Randy out as he did still love him a little…. Maybe he could have a chance with Randy again….**


	21. Talking to Each Other

**Randy glanced at John and he waited for an answer from him. He knew that John was hesitating and he also knew that it was because of Dwayne being in his house. He heard them arguing about three days ago and Randy went outside; seeing Dwayne on the ground on his knees and he was crying his heart out. Randy felt sorry for him and he decided to take him in. For the past three days; Randy had looked after both Dwayne and the kids. But Dwayne had hardly eaten anything and he barely even talked to Randy and to the twin boys. All he did was cry and sleep for the last three days and this had really worried Randy a lot. Randy saw that Dwayne was sleeping on the couch when he had left with the boys and he just wished that both John and Dwayne could just talk to each other and for them to try to sort out their problems that they were having in their marriage.**

"**Okay then, Randy," John said, as he shifted nervously and Randy smiled a little. "I can do it for you as I don't have to work at my store today anyway. So you don't have to worry about it, Randy."**

**Randy sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, John." Randy grinned happily. "You are a real lifesaver, you know that right?"**

**John chuckled softly. "So I have been told." John whispered gently and they stared at one another until Danny yelled at his dad to hurry up, so that they could get to school. "I think you should get going now. As your boys are late to school anyway."**

"**Well, here's the key," Randy said as he got his key out of his pocket and he handed the key over to John. "Just so you know, the machines will have to go into the garage. Well, I better go now."**

**Randy ducked into his car, the boys waved to John and John waved back as they drove off. Then he glanced over at Randy's house and he was feeling very uncomfortable and very nervous about going into the house. It was going to be his first time going into his former lover's home and he really didn't want to see Dwayne in there. But he had to do what Randy asked of him anyway. John walked over to the house slowly and he took a deep breath before he unlocked the front door and he opened it very nervously.**

"**Hello?" He asked quietly as he stepped into the house and he closed the door behind him. "Dwayne, are you…?"**

**John stopped talking as he saw Dwayne sleeping on the couch and he decided not to wake him up. He really didn't want any drama to start between the both of them again and John was a little happy that Dwayne was resting peacefully. John moved closer to him and he frowned as he saw that Dwayne was shaking and whimpering a little.**

"**D-Don't h-h-hurt me…." Dwayne whimpered softly and John's eyes widened a little in surprise. "D-Dad…. I-I-It hurts…. I-It hurts…. I-I-It hurts…. P-Please s-stop…. N-N-N-No…. J-J-John…."**

"**Dwayne! Wake up, please!" John was getting really worried about his husband and he shook him very gently to wake him up. "It's me, John! Don't worry, Dwayne! I'm here for you! It is just a bad nightmare! Please, just open your eyes!"**

**Dwayne woke up in complete fear, looking around frantically and he was shaking and whimpering more. "J-J-John?" Dwayne mumbled quietly as he stared up at John with red eyes and John knew that meant that Dwayne had been crying before he went to sleep on the couch. "W-Why are y-y-you h-here?"**

**John sighed sadily and he sat down on the couch beside Dwayne. "I am here just to help Randy out as he had asked me for a favour." John replied honestly, glancing at Dwayne and he could see that Dwayne was really upset, lonely and scared. "Um…. Dwayne, I want to talk to you. I want to sort out this drama between the both of us and I just want us to be a happy family with Anna-Marie again. So I have to ask you this, Dwayne. How did you get pregnant? And why were you letting a different man fuck you?"**

**Dwayne was silent for a moment. He took a deep, slow breath and he cleared his throat to speak clearly to John. "It was my new boss who did it to me about a week and three days ago." Dwayne said honestly to him and John was calmly listening to what he had to say. "It was my and Randy's dad who was my boss and I was in complete shock. I just couldn't believe that it was him as we have not seen him for over six years and then suddenly he was in my office with an evil, sly smirk on his face. He said that you didn't deserve to be with me or Anna-Marie and he was really disappointed in me for marrying you. He said that he would hurt you, I begged him not to and I told him to hurt me instead. Which my sick father agreed to and he fucked me, bruised me and he hurt me. He also forced me to look at our family photo on my desk as he was enjoying hurting me and I just cried through it all, crying out your name, John. Then about three days ago, I discovered that I was pregnant with that bastard's child and I was scared about telling you. But you thought that I cheat before I had even a chance to explain and you threw me out in rage and anger. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let him but I didn't want him to hurt you or our daughter if he had the chance. Please forgive me, John."**

**John blinked in surprise at him and he couldn't believe all the hell that his husband had been through for over a week and three days. "Oh my god. I should be the one begging you for forgiveness as I was accusing you of cheating on me." John's eyes were watering and he hugged Dwayne desperately; feeling him hug him back tightly and John saw that he was starting to cry. "I am so sorry that asshole raped you again, Dwayne. Please don't cry. I am here for you. You were only trying to protect me and Anna-Marie from that monster. God, I am such a jerk. I am so sorry for jumping to conclusion so quickly. I love you so much, Dwayne. Do you still love me after I acted like such an asshole to you?"**

**Dwayne looked at him sadily and he held him closer to him with so much love for him. "Of course, I still love you, John." Dwayne replied honestly; kissing him lovingly and John happily kissed him back with so much love and passion in his heart. "I will always love you, John Johnson."**

**John smiled at him and snuggled into his arms as they both laid down on the couch and they both fell asleep together peacefully and happily. But they didn't know that Drew McIntyre had seen and heard everything from outside the window of Randy's house and he knew that he had to think of a new plan to get John all to himself. He had to get rid of Dwayne somehow….**

**After Randy had dropped the kids off to school, he went to the local shop to get some chewing gum and he stepped into the shop. But then he bumped into someone, falling onto them and he accidentally kissed this person. He pulled away quickly and he gasped at who it was.**

**It was his ex-lover, Brock….**


	22. Becoming Friends?

**Randy got up quickly and he touched his lips softly. He couldn't believe what had just happened and that Brock was on the local shop floor in front of him. The man who left him without a reason. Randy was wondering why on earth he was there for and he watched as Brock got up to his feet slowly. He saw that Brock was looking at him with apologetic eyes and Randy was going to try not falling for it.**

"**Oh, hey, Randy," Brock glanced at his ex-husband nervously and he wanted to leave quickly. "How have you and the kids been doing?"**

**Randy folded his arms across his chest and he frowned at the older man. "We have been coping…." Randy said honestly, shrugging his shoulders. "Actually, we've been doing great ever since you left a few years ago. We've moved into a wonderful new home and we have the most friendliest neighbours that you would ever meet."**

"**Ah…. That's good." Brock nodded slowly. "Randy…. I'm so sorry for leaving you and the kids. I had my reasons. But I was such an asshole to leave you to raise our children all on your own…. I wish that I could go back in time to change everything. But it is too late to do that anyway. Randy…. I know that you must be hating me right now…. But will you forgive me for making the biggest mistake of my life…."**

**Randy thought for a moment. He was not sure what to do in this situation and he bit his lip nervously. He wasn't really angry at Brock anymore as he had calmed his temper down after a few months; but he really wondered if he could forgive the man that he loved so much for leaving and he was about to make an decision now….**

"**Well, I am not angry at you anymore and I don't really care about your reasons for going anyway." Randy said calmly, he smiled gently and Brock blinked at him in surprise. "So I forgive you, Brock."**

"**R-Really…?" Brock's eyes watered a little and he managed to blink the tears away quickly. "Um…. Thank you…. I should get going now…."**

**Randy stepped in front of him and held a hand up to stop Brock from leaving the shop. "Wait…." Randy whispered softly and Brock glanced down at him. "Can I ask you something?"**

**Brock seemed to be a bit unsure; but he was going to let Randy ask anyway and he waited patiently for Randy to ask him his question. "Yeah, sure," Brock nodded down at the younger man. "You can ask me anything. Go ahead."**

**Randy was feeling nervous about what he was about to ask him and he took a slow, deep breath. "Okay, then." He said in a very nervous tone of voice. "Brock, would you like to come over to mine someday to see the kids?"**

**Brock felt himself smile a little. "A-Are you sure about this, Randy?" Brock asked and Randy nodded his head at him. "B-But what if the boys will hate me…?"**

**Randy looked at him sadily. "Hey, you shouldn't be thinking like that…. Hate is such a strong word…. Besides, they were only little when you had gone…. So I am sure that they would be happy to see you…." Randy was trying his best to cheer Brock up and it was actually working. "The boys are complete opposites…. Danny is loud and rude and Jake is very shy and kind…."**

**Brock chuckled softly. "That is so sweet." He said smiling brightly and then he bit his lip a little. "So does this mean that you are giving me a second chance to be in your life?"**

**Randy thought for a few moments. "I am giving you a chance to be in our sons' lives." Randy said and Brock was a little disappointed. "But we can be friends if you want to, Brock."**

"**Are you being serious about this, Randy?" Brock was staring at him in complete shock and Randy nodded his head again with a warm smile on his face. "T-Then I would absolutely love to be your friend, Randy. Thank you so much! I have to get going now…." **

**The two of them shook hands with one another and Randy watched Brock leave the local shop. Randy was actually happy that the boys may be having their father back into their lives and Randy wouldn't mind having someone to help him out once in a while. He walked over to the counter and he brought his chewing gum; before he went back to his home….**

**When Randy got back home and out of his car; John had rushed over to him at lightning speed and he handed out a clipboard to Randy with a big grin on his face. Randy frowned and this seemed to have bothered him a little. He glanced over at John's house and his eyes widened a little; Dwayne was back in his home and he was looking more happier than he was before.**

"**I am so glad that you are back, Randy!" John said excitedly and he trusted the clipboard towards him more. "Here! They just need your signature and then they can leave!"**

**After the delivery men had left; Randy turned around and he glanced at John in curiosity. "Have you spoken to Dwayne?" he asked. "I mean, he's back in yours and his house and he just looks so happy to be back there…."**

**John nodded. "Yeah. I talked to him about the problem and we managed to get our marriage back on track." John said; not bothering to tell Randy that his father had hurt Dwayne again and he had a feeling that Randy wouldn't believe him anyway. "I just love that man so much, you know. I don't want to ever lose him and I don't want Anna-Marie to be raised without a father in her life. So did you see anyone, Randy?"**

**Randy shifted a little. "Hmm, yeah…. I did…." He replied honestly. "When I went to the local shop…. I bumped into my ex-husband…."**

"**Brock, right?" John asked and Randy nodded. "So what happened?"**

"**He apologized to me and I forgave him as I was not angry at him anymore for what he had done." Randy was explaining to John and John was just listening to him patiently. "We also became friends and I asked him if he would like to see the kids someday. He happily agreed and that was that."**

**John smiled unsurely. "Are you sure that is a good idea, Randy?" John asked worriedly. "What if he walks away from you and the kids again?"**

"**He won't…." Randy was looking very hopeful and John was feeling still unsure about Brock. "I think that he has changed, John…. So this is his only chance…."**

**John smiled forcefully and he just hoped that everything was going to be okay….**


	23. Finally Staying

**One month later**

"**Hey, John. Doesn't it feel weird to be calling each other on the phone even though we live next door to each other?" Randy asked John one late evening after he had got Danny and Jake to bed and John laughed, agreeing with him. "So how have you and Dwayne been doing with him being pregnant with a different man's child?"**

**John sighed softly. "Well, Dwayne is handling it a lot better than I have hoped," John replied to him honestly. "He's still a little emotional, tho. And he told me that he is scared of me still hating him." **

**Randy sat up straight on the couch and he took a sip from his bottle of water. "And do you?" He asked simply; wanting to know the older man's answer.**

"**No, of course not!" John blurted out quickly in annoyance. "I love him too much to hate him, Randy! It's just that we had planned to have another child of our own and I'm just a little upset, is all." **

"**Have you guys thought about putting the child up for adoption?" Randy said quietly as he put down his bottle of water and he tried to get comfortable on his couch. "Or are you guys actually going to keep the child?"**

"**Well, we haven't discussed about that yet." John answered to him truthfully. "But I will make sure to talk about this with Dwayne later. So how are you and the kids? Are you all getting along with…. Brock?"**

**Randy knew that John didn't like Brock and he just wished that he would get along with him. "We're actually doing great with Brock coming over almost every day of the week!" Randy said excitedly. "The boys absolutely love him and they have warmed up to him right away! Ha, ha! But Brock was very nervous at first and now he actually enjoys spending time with them!"**

"**That's good to know that he is actually being a responsible father." John frowned a little, not liking what he was hearing at all. "I want to ask you this, Randy. Did you and Brock have a good marriage when you were together?"**

**Randy blinked in surprise. "That question was from out of the blue, John," Randy chuckled nervously. "Well, yeah. Our marriage was good and we were happy together. Until he…."**

"**Left?" John said bluntly and he heard Randy choke a sob. "Oh god. I'm sorry, Randy. I shouldn't have asked you about that. It must have been so hard for you to raise the boys all on your own."**

**Randy sniffed and he managed to wipe away a tear. "No, no. It's fine, John. You don't have to apologize." Randy said, shaking his head a little. "You just wanted to know. Besides, I wasn't alone as I had dad there for me and he helped me out a lot until I moved out with my boys."**

**John despised Bob Orton and he wanted to make that sicko pay for what he had done to Dwayne. "Oh, that's good to know," John was lying badly. "It's great to have-"**

**Randy heard a knock at his front door and he frowned as he was not expecting anyone to come over late at night. "I should get going now, John. Someone is at my door. Talk to you later, okay?" He said, hanging up on John and he got up slowly to his feet. "I wonder who would come here this late at night?"**

**He wandered over to the front door and he opened it; he was surprised to see that it was Brock and Brock was smiling at him with a warm, calm smile on his face. "Hey there, Randy." He said gently.**

"**Oh…. Uh…. Hey, Brock…?" Randy was confused and he was wondering why Brock was at his house. "Brock, why are you here?"**

**Brock made his way into the house and Randy took a few steps back to let him into the house. "I came here to see you, Randy." He said, closing the door behind him. "Randy, can I kiss you?"**

**Randy was shocked by this question. "H-Huh? W-W-W-What?!" He gulped nervously and he blushed deeply. "T-Then will you have sex with me after you have kissed me? B-Because I do want y-you to make love to me, B-Brock."**

**Brock felt himself start to blush. "R-Really?" He asked and Randy nodded. "Then let's get to it, shall we?"**

**The two of them made it up to Randy's bedroom and they closed the door behind them. Their clothes went flying around Randy's room; as their mouths were crashing one another's lips, their tongues were tangling together in their mouths and the bed creaked loudly as they fell onto it together with Brock on top of Randy.**

**Brock smiled and kissed Randy more, hearing Randy moaning happily. Brock loved that Randy was happy and by god he wanted to make Randy feel great during the sex. He nibbled and kissed Randy's body and he could feel that Randy was relaxed with his touch and that he was not tense at all. He stroked the insides of Randy's thighs and Randy let out a moan of pleasure when Brock licked the top of his cock.**

"**Oh…. Brock…." Randy was aching for sex and he just hating being teased so much. "M-Mmm…. P-Please…. Just t-t-t-take me…. N-N-Nnnn….. N-Now…!"**

**Brock grinned up at him. "As you wish, my love." He beamed happily and he sat up, getting Randy onto his lap; pushing his cock into the younger man gently. "This doesn't hurt you, doesn't it, Randy?"**

**Randy shook his head quickly and he gasped out in pleasure as he loved feeling Brock inside of him and he was absolutely enjoying the skin-to-skin contact between the both of them. Brock was being gentle with his body and it was breaking Randy's heart; making tears appear in his eyes. The two of them made eye contact with each other and Brock wrapped his arms around Randy tightly, making him feel safe in his arms.**

**Brock started to move inside of Randy very gently and he was thrusting slowly. Brock let out a quiet moan as he felt Randy bounce a bit hard on his cock and Brock suddenly realized that Randy was a little out of practice for sex. Brock continued to thrust as gently as he could until they got a rhythm going together and Randy could feel the sweetness building up inside of him. Randy arched his back and he cried out Brock's name in love and in pleasure before Randy came himself so quickly.**

**Brock pulled him close to his face and he brought their lips together into a very hard, fierce kiss; knowing that he was so close too. He trusted hard and deep inside of Randy once more and he shuddered in pleasure as he released himself inside of Randy. He panted in exhaustion and he felt disappointed as he felt Randy get off of him. Brock got up to clean up his business and Randy felt so self-conscious as he wrapped himself up in his sheet covers.**

**Randy was biting his lip nervously as he watched Brock come back over to the bed and he could not see a look of self-consciousness on the older man's face. Brock frowned as he saw that Randy was very confused and timid and Brock was wondering if he had done something wrong. What if Randy didn't really want this in the first place? Brock thought in a panick.**

**Brock nervously got under the covers with Randy and he hugged an arm around Randy's shoulder; holding him close to him and he kissed his cheek softly. "T-Thank you, Randy…." He mumbled quietly and Randy couldn't help but ask, "Brock, do you still love me after all these years?"**

**Brock's heart tightened at this question and tears started to fall down his face. "Yes, I do, Randy," He cried honestly from his heart. "I love you so much. I feel so stupid…."**

"**You're not stupid…." Randy was crying too and he kissed Brock's forehead. "Because I still love you too, Brock…."**

"**From this day forward you shall never walk alone, my heart will be your shelter, and my arms will be your home." Brock said as he closed his eyes to sleep and Randy was hoping that was going to be true….**

**Well, I have upload a chapter and I am going to be nice to my characters in this story for a little while. Besides I went to a wedding yesterday and it was just so beautiful and wonderful; I'm glad that I went! Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! *smiles***


	24. Danger For John

**I know that you guys didn't like the Brock/Randy scene so I changed the story a bit for you guys! So please enjoy this chapter, guys!**

**Brock woke up with a start and he turned his head quickly to see if Randy was sleeping beside him. He was not there and the person who was sleeping beside him was Adam Copeland who used to be Wade Barrett's husband and Brock was the man whom Adam cheated on Wade with. Brock groaned as he looked at the alarm clock on the drawer beside the bed and he saw that it was only 2:30 am in the morning. He realized that sleeping with Randy was only a dream and it annoyed the hell out of him. He really did still love Randy; but he knew all along that Randy was still in love with John; even without the memories and Brock was about to make a hard decision….**

"**Do you really have to go to work today, Dwayne?" John whined to his husband later that morning after Wade had left with Anna-Marie and Jake and Danny had joined them for the ride to school too. "Can't you just tell them that you are sick or something? I want you to stay home with me anyway."**

**Dwayne sighed softly and he kissed John's forehead gently. "I'm sorry, John. But Justin had told me that it was very important for me to be there for the business meeting," He replied to him as he got his coat on and he picked up his suitcase. "As much as I don't want to go there because of that bastard being my boss. But I'm going to have to deal with it…."**

**John bit his lip and he hugged Dwayne very tightly. "Just remember that you don't have to deal with it on your own…." John said softly; kissing him sweetly on his lips and he let Dwayne go very slowly. "Just make sure that you will be careful. Okay?"**

**Dwayne nodded his head and he opened the front door. "Okay, John. I'll see you in a couple of hours." Dwayne replied to him before he left the house and he drove away in his car.**

**What they both didn't know was that two people had been watching then the whole time and that they were about to ruin John's life….**

**A few minutes later, there was a knock at the front door and John had to put down his book that he had been reading before he got up to his feet. He smiled a little; hoping that it was Dwayne who had decided to come back instead of going to work as he made his way over to the front door and he opened it. His smile faded away as he saw that it was only Drew McIntyre who was both best friend and the business partner of Randy.**

"**Oh, hey, Drew…." John mumbled quietly, shivering on the inside and he suddenly remembered how Drew had giving him the creeps the first time they had seen each other. "W-Why are you at my house anyway, Drew?"**

"**Oh, I just wanted to talk to you, John." Drew said and he thought evilly to himself, And fuck you hard until you break as my little bitch. "Is it okay if I come in?"**

"**Um…. Sure…." John smiled at him unsurely and he watched as Drew stepped into the house. "So what do you want to talk to me about, Drew…?"**

**John turned away from him and that was a big mistake for him to make. As John felt pain in the back of his head before he collapsed to the ground and he sunk into darkness….**

**Hours later**

**John woke up in fear and he was breathing heavily. He couldn't see anything and he was panicking a little. He then realized that he must have been blindfolded and he was wondering where the hell he was.**

"**H-Hello…?" He whispered in a frightened voice. "P-Please, help…. I-Is anyone here…? P-P-Please let me g-go…."**

**There was no answer and he whimpered softly. He was shaking a little and he tried to move his arms; but he felt as if his arms were chained up to something and he just wanted to get out of wherever he was….**

**He heard a door open and he heard a shuffle of footsteps come into the room. "H-Hey…." He was scared and he turned his head quickly to the sound of the footsteps. "P-Please let me g-g-go! W-Who are y-y-y-you…?!"**

**John felt the blindfold being taken off and his vision was blurry and unfocused. He heard someone chuckle and his sight got better. His eyes widened in horror and he gasped as he saw that it was Drew who was smirking down at him with a cruel smile on his face.**

"**Hello, my little Johnny…." He cooed in a very sickening voice and he licked John's neck; hearing him trying not to moan and he could feel that John was shaking. "Oh, my baby. Please stop shaking…. Daddy will make you 'feel' all better…."**

**John bit his lip nervously and he gulped quietly. "Y-You're crazy!" He cried out and he felt Drew kiss him forcefully and roughly. "U-Ugh…. A-Ack…."**

**He saw out of the corner of his eye that standing in the corner of the room was Brock and he could see that Brock was trying to avoid eye contact with him. He couldn't believe that Brock was allowing this to happen and he was really upset about what was happening to him. He saw that Drew was taking off his own clothes as John was already naked and Brock looked away, regretting his decision that he had made.**

**John cried out in pain as Drew picked up a whip off the side and he whacked John across his chest hard with it. "Oh, my little slut!" Drew chuckled as he was getting hard by the sound of John's cries and he hit him more across his chest and his stomach. "You like that, don't you…?"**

"**N-No…. P-P-Please stop! I-It hurts…!" John was bleeding a little and he glanced over at Brock with pleading eyes. "B-Brock…. P-P-Please…. H-Help m-me…. P-P-P-Please…."**

**Brock bit his lip nervously and he ignored John's pleas for help. He had to let this happen and he had to stay out of it. John started to cry and Brock felt his heart shatter a little. **

**Drew slapped John hard across his face and John groaned softly. "Shut up, my little Johnny…." Drew laughed inhumanly and John was absolutely terrified of him. "Daddy will take great care of you!"**

"**Brock! P-Please help me…!" John screamed in a desperate voice as he felt Drew slam into him hard and rough and Brock didn't move to help him at all….**

**Sorry if the chapter is short! I've been busy a lot lately and I hope to make longer chapters soon!**


	25. Change Of Heart

**Brock couldn't take it anymore as he heard John's groans and cryings of pain and he turned towards Drew and John quickly. He had to stop this madness now. He couldn't do this shit anymore for Bob Orton. He couldn't. He just hated ruining people's lives. Brock knew that he was about to risk everything for the man that Randy still loved so much…..**

**Brock took a slow, deep breath and he moved closer to them; wincing as he saw that Drew was thrusting too hard in John and John was bleeding a little around Drew's cock. "Drew, stop this bullshit right now…." Brock said as calmly as he could; grabbing Drew gently by his shoulder and Drew growled at him as he had stopped thrusting into John and John was whimpering in pain. "Just get out of John now. And leave him the hell alone…."**

**Drew smirked at the older man and he slapped his hand away harshly. "Oh, are you trying to be the 'man' now, Brock?" Drew said coldly, seeing Brock twitch and he knew that he had hit a nerve. "You were never a man to anyone. Not to Randy. And not to Adam!"**

**John's eyes widened at the mention of his best friend's name. "A-Adam…?" He coughed a little. "W-What does he mean by that, B-Brock…?"**

**Brock grabbed Drew by his throat tightly. "Don't you dare- !" Brock heard a gunshot and he felt pain in his stomach. "H-H-Huh…?"**

**Drew grinned as he got a gun from under the covers and he loved seeing the shocked look on Brock's face as he had fired the weapon and the bullet had gone through Brock's stomach. Brock glanced down; looking at his suddenly bleeding stomach and he choked up a bit of blood. John managed to raise up his leg to kicking Drew hard in his side and making him fall off of the bed.**

**Drew landed hard on his back and he yelped in pain. Brock stomped down hard onto his head and it make him lose consciousness. Brock felt dizzy from losing his blood and he glanced at John who was looking at him with very patient eyes.**

"**Brock, w-we have to get out of t-t-this place now…." John said, glancing up at the handcuffs that had him chained to the post of the bed. "C-C-Can you get the key f-for this and uncuff me, p-please…?"**

**Brock nodded as he felt that talking would hurt him more and he looked around the room for the keys to the handcuffs. He found them on one of the drawers and he struggled to keep his balance as he picked the keys up. He made his way back to John slowly and his hands were shaking slightly as he managed to get the handcuffs off of John.**

**John sat up quickly and he stared at Brock with worry in his eyes. "Brock, t-t-thank you so m-much…." John whispered softly, trying to stop the bleeding with his hands and Brock looked at him in confusion. "Y-You saved my life from that s-s-sick monster…. Thank y-you…."**

**Brock felt relieved to know that John wasn't mad at him and he told John that there were clothes in the wardrobe. John got the new clothes on quickly and they left the place quickly; leaving an unconscious Drew on the floor….**

**A few hours later, John helped Brock into his house and he let him lay down gently on the couch. John heard a gasp behind him and he turned around, seeing Wade standing in the kitchen doorway.**

**Wade was scowling at Brock with so much anger boiling up inside of him. "Why the hell is that fucker here?!" He yelled in anger at John.**

**John sighed in frustration as he had no time for this and he had already helped Brock get the bullet out of his stomach in Brock's car. "Wade, I don't have time to be arguing with you right now. Brock is hurt and I have to help him." John said, trying to get pass him but Wade was stubbornly blocking his path. "Wade, please get out of my way." **

"**Why?! Why do you have to help that pile of shit?!" Wade started to cry softly and he started to tell John something. "He's the reason…. It's all his fault that Adam…."**

"**I know what happened, Wade…." John cut in quickly, as he heard Brock coughing weakly and Wade raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity. "Brock told me on the way here in his car….. That you caught Adam cheating on you with him and Brock regretted it for a very long time…. He didn't even know that Adam was married…. But he is really sorry for ruining your relationship with your family…."**

**Wade looked at Brock and he felt like a fool for blaming the wrong person for what had happened in the past. "Brock…." He said quietly and Brock looked over at him tiredly. "I forgive you…. It wasn't really your fault…. It was mine because I didn't show Adam my love for him as I was focused too much on work and I never noticed that Adam was unhappy in our relationship together…. He always had a smile on the outside, but inside he must have been so lonely because of me…."**

**John had gone to the bathroom and he came back a few minutes later with painkillers, bandages, water and other medical supplies to use on Brock. Wade helped him and after a few more minutes; Brock was sleeping peacefully on the couch and John and Wade had gone into the kitchen to have a quiet conversation with each other.**

"**So how did he end up getting hurt? What happened, John?" Wade asked, John told him everything and Wade shook his head in disgust. "Oh my god! That sick son of a bitch! So Brock must have had a change of heart…?"**

**John nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, he must have did…." John smiled a little and he was glad that Brock wasn't as bad as he thought that he would be. "Maybe he was thinking of Randy and their kids…."**

"**Maybe…." Wade rubbed his chin with his hand thoughtfully. "Do you think that Bob had anything to do with this?"**

"**Yeah…. I think so…. That man really hates my guts and he would do ANYTHING to get me out of Randy's life forever…." John replied honestly, hearing his phone ringing and he picked it up to answer it. "Hello? Who is this?"**

"**Hello, this is Dr. Angle calling from the Rosette High Hospital." The doctor said calmly on the phone. "I have some news about Dwayne Johnson. Are you his husband, John Johnson?"**

"**Yes, I am…." John replied to him. "Is my husband okay?"**

**The doctor sighed sadily. "I'm afraid to say that I have some bad news…."**

**So what do you guys think happened to Dwayne? Write your opinions in your reviews, everyone! And I'm sorry for not uploading anything for a while! I've been a bit busy! And I think that this story is going to end soon! Hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry if the chapter is too short for you guys!**


	26. The News

**John felt his heart stop for a second when he heard that the doctor said that he had bad news about his husband. "What? Dwayne is in the hospital right now?" John managed to whisper and Wade looked at him with a worried look on his face. "What happened to my husband? Please tell me, Dr. Angle."**

"**I am very sorry to tell you this, Mr. Johnson." The doctor said in a very quiet tone of voice. "I am afraid to tell you that your husband has a brain tumour."**

**John's eyes widened in horror. "A-A brain tumour…?" He couldn't believe it and he wanted to know what caused it to happen to his beloved husband. "What could have caused this to him, doctor…?"**

"**It is possible that it was caused by a ****hypertensive emergency." Dr. Angle replied to the other man who sounded like he was starting to get emotional and Angle couldn't help but feel sorry for this man and his family. "Has your husband been experiencing any signs of chest pains, headaches, faintness, severe anxiety, vomiting or any other symptoms?"**

**John tried to think of the past weeks and they all felt like a blur to him. "Oh, yes…. Um…. He, uh…." John was trying not to cry as he was telling the doctor what his husband had experienced over the past weeks. "He had complained to me several times that he has had severe headaches in the mornings and the evenings and he has been throwing up more than he normally does. He had told me that he has had chest pains once and twice and…. Oh god…. Please don't tell me that he is going to die…."**

"**We do not know yet, but he is in a severe condition and we think that he should have surgery immediately." He explained to the upset man on the phone who was so close to crying for his husband. "His father has told us to give him the surgery."**

"**Bob Orton told you to give my husband…." John was too angry to finish his sentence and he knew that Bob didn't care about Dwayne at all. "Is there a chance that the surgery would be successful?"**

"**Survival rates in surgery on primary brain tumours depends on the type of tumour, age, functional status of the patient, the extent of surgical tumour removal and other factors that are specific to that type." The doctor explained to him and he sighed sadily. "Mr. Johnson, they are going to do the surgery right now for your husband. Are you going to come to the hospital or are you going to stay at home and wait for a call from us to tell you about Dwayne's condition?"**

"**I-I-I don't know…. I may come, I may not…." John was so upset and he said his goodbyes to the doctor before hanging up on him. "D-Dwayne…."**

"**John…." Wade said quietly and he saw that John was starting to cry, making Wade hug him gently. "I'm so sorry…. Does Dwayne really have a brain tumour?"**

**John nodded sadily. "Y-Y-Yes, he does have one, Wade…." John was whimpering softly and he told Wade everything that Dr. Angle had told him. "I-I don't want my husband to die and leave me and Anna-Marie behind….. How could this happen to him? It's not fair…."**

**Wade bit his lip. "Life is never fair, John." He said to him honestly. "These things happen all the time…. John, does Randy know that his brother is in the hospital?"**

"**I-I don't know…. I don't think he does…." John replied to him. "Should I call him and tell him about Dwayne…?"**

"**Yes, he needs to know about him." Wade picked up John's phone off of the side and he handed it to him. "Dwayne is Randy's brother, his family…. I don't care if he doesn't remember him as his brother anymore….. You just need to tell him, John…."**

**John nodded slowly and he called Randy's number, waiting for him to answer his phone. How could he tell Randy about this? He would either be confused, upset, angry or heartbroken. This was the most horrible thing that John was about to do in his whole life. He just wished that this was not happening to his family and all the other people that were around them. It was just so unfair….**

"**Hello?" He heard Randy's response on the end of the other line and he thought that it was a bit strange that he could hear Randy choking up a little. "J-John, is that you…?"**

"**Yeah, it is me, Randy…." John said quietly and he was trying to stay calm. "I…. I have something to tell you something…. It's about Dwayne…."**

"**I know that he is in the hospital…." Randy said quickly and he could hear the confusion in John's voice when he asked Randy how did he know. "Because I was at his office with my dad when he collapsed and I know that he is my brother. I remembered as he was arguing with me and my dad and he told me everything that dad did to us…."**

**John was actually glad that Randy had finally remembered that Dwayne is his brother after all of these years, he didn't care if Randy remembered about them being together and all he could think about was Dwayne. He was hoping to God that he was going to be alright. Randy was extremely worried about his older brother's condition and he was thinking back to earlier about what happened in the office….**

_**Randy walked into the building and he wandered up the stairs to the third floor after he had asked the receptionist where Dwayne Johnson's office was. He wanted to talk to him about making a deal with his and Drew's company without his father knowing about it as he knew that his dad would never allow it. Randy sorted out his tie and he frowned when he suddenly heard yelling coming from one of the office that had its door closed and he could heard Dwayne's voice yelling inside the room. He also heard another man's voice and he blinked in shock when he realized who it was. It was his…. Dad…. Why was he here? **_

_**Randy shook his head and he opened the door. "Excuse me…." He said, seeing that Bob and Dwayne had both turned to see him come into the room and he could see that his dad was pissed off and Dwayne was looking very pale and upset about something. "Oh…. Did I disturb you two? Why are you here anyway, dad?"**_

_**Dwayne was shaking badly and he was glaring daggers at Bob. "Oh, this f….fucker didn't tell you that he is my boss, huh?" He said honestly and Randy looked at his father in confusion. "Oh, you didn't tell him., huh?! You are just so pathetic…. Dad…."**_

_**Randy's heart froze a little and he could have swore that Dwayne had just…. Randy groaned softly and he touched his head. "D-Dad…?" He was so confused and he felt like he was remembering something. "W-What do you mean by that, Dwayne?"**_

_**Dwayne couldn't hold back anymore and he started to tell Randy everything. "I'm your fucking brother! That fucker has ruined our lives for years! He got John hurt several times! He's raped me fucking twice! Please try to remember, Randy! Please just-" Dwayne stopped in mid-sentence as he felt a severe headache come and he grabbed onto his desk to keep his balance up. "M-My head h-h-h-hurts…."**_

_**Bob stepped closer to him with a concerned look on his face. "D-Dwayne, are you alright…?" he asked worriedly and he felt Dwayne push him away roughly.**_

_**Randy suddenly remembered that Dwayne was really his brother and he was shocked when he saw his older brother collapsed onto the ground in front of him and his father. "D-Dwayne?!" He cried out and he rushed to Dwayne's side in a panick. "Dad, call for an ambulance now! Dwayne! Please open your eyes! Big brother, please…!"**_

**Randy shivered as he thought back to that and he went back to talking to John on the phone. "Oh, um, John…." Randy bit his lip nervously and he was hoping that John would come to the hospital to be there for him and his brother. "Are you coming to the hospital?"**

**John wasn't really sure what to do and he was scared of losing Dwayne. "I-I-I don't know, Randy…." He mumbled sadily and he gripped more tightly on his phone. "I-I'm scared of losing him, Randy. I love him too much to let him die…."**

**Randy's eyes were watering. "Please come here, John…." He was begging the older man desperately. "Please…. Dwayne needs you…. I need you…."**

**John thought for a moment. "Okay, I'll come…." John said before he hung up on the phone and he looked at Wade. "Wade, I'm going to go to the hospital to be with Randy for Dwayne…. Can you stay here with Brock and make sure that he will be okay, please?"**

**Wade nodded slowly. "Sure…." He said and he watched John leave the house quickly to get to the hospital, Wade sighed sadily as he walked into the living room and he glanced at Brock who was sleeping. "I just hope that Dwayne will survive this…. He has to…. He has to survive to be with John and Anna-Marie forever…."**

**I tried to upload this chapter a couple of days ago but I couldn't for some reason. *sad* But now here it is! This is a very sad chapter that I had written. Possibly the most emotional one…. I have a difficult question to ask you guys…. Should I let Dwayne live or should I let him die? I want to see your opinions on this, guys….**


End file.
